Entre Palavras
by Gabi Jackson-Potter
Summary: "Esse não é exatamente um assunto do qual eu me orgulhe ou goste de falar. Por isso não vou entrar em detalhes. O importante é que há mais ou menos dois anos, eu era uma garotinha besta de 15 anos que achou que "James Potter poderia não ser tão mau assim" e acabou descobrindo que, na verdade, James Potter era pior do que "tão mau assim"." UA
1. Chapter 1- Cool Kids

**N/A:** então... VOLTEI! hahahaha é, eu sei, basicamente sumi por muito tempo. Enfim, mas falando isso eu estou basicamente presumindo que vocês já tenham lido alguma coisa minha, o que é bem improvável. Enfim, eu já postei uma ou duas one-shots de James/Lily aqui, e só isso deles. Eu escrevo sobre outros personagens, também, mas...ENFIM, eu estou só enrolando aqui... Bem, essa fic é uma ideia que eu tive há muito tempo, e até comecei a escrever, mas fiquei enrolando um tempão, e só tive tempo de realmente dar atenção a ela agora nas férias.

De uma forma geral, é a história de James e Lily no mundo atual, com internet, filmes, iPhones... e um toquezinho bem original ;)

\- Os nomes dos capítulos vão ser sempre nomes de músicas que tenham um pouco a ver com essa parte da história (normalmente, só o nome vai ter a ver, mas, às vezes, pode ser que a letra tenha também hehe), que vocês podem ouvir depois para ver o que acham. #ficaadica :)

Enfim, aqui vai o primeiro capítulo, espero muito que vocês gostem!

* * *

 **Entre Palavras**

 **Capítulo 1 – Cool Kids (Echosmith)  
**

 **Lily**

Levantar da cama definitivamente não parecia uma boa opção naquela manhã. Quer dizer, pode até ser deprimente ter que levantar cedo no verão, quando você sabe que o sol vai estar brilhando lá fora enquanto você vai estar na escola. Mas é ainda mais deprimente ter que acordar cedo no inverno, quando ainda está escuro, sendo que você não pode ficar embaixo dos cobertores até estar um pouco mais de cinco graus, para então levantar e fazer um chocolate quente.

Demorou um pouco até eu perceber que aquela vibração irritante com a música de fundo era, na verdade, o meu celular fazendo seu trabalho de despertador.

Tomei o cuidado de jogar os cobertores na outra ponta da cama antes de fazer o aparelho parar de tocar, ou eu correria sérios riscos de deitar e dormir de novo na minha linda cama quentinha. Depois que consegui tomar coragem suficiente para levantar, não me dei ao trabalho de abrir as cortinas, pois sabia que ainda estaria escuro lá fora.

Estava tentando escolher uma roupa decente com calma quando me lembrei de que as aulas da faculdade de Petúnia ainda não haviam começado, o que significava que ela estava em casa e continuava com a sua mania estranha de acordar às sete da manhã. Em outras palavras, eu lembrei que o banheiro poderia estar ocupado caso eu demorasse. E, considerando o tempo que a minha irmã mais velha demora no banho (até mesmo nas férias), isso não seria legal.

Por isso eu acabei pegando qualquer blusa quente que combinasse com a calça preta que eu tinha usado no dia anterior e fui correndo para o banheiro. O casaco poderia ser um problema para depois.

Considerando a hora em que o meu despertador tocou e lembrando que eu demoro muito pouco tempo no banho, não podiam ser mais de sete e quinze quando Petúnia bateu na porta do banheiro enquanto eu terminava de pentear meu cabelo.

\- Lily, você ainda está aí dentro?! – ela gritou, desnecessariamente alto.

Abri a porta depois de pegar meu pijama e o pente para sair do banheiro.

\- Eu ainda quero ver o dia em que você vai começar a aproveitar suas férias, Petúnia. – falei, sem alterar a voz, e continuei andando até o meu quarto, sem esperar sua resposta.

Escolhi um casaco branco e simples, mas bem quentinho, já que não estava com paciência para tentar achar um que combinasse com a blusa e a calça de uma forma específica. Sabe como é, branco é branco. Calcei os tênis da mesma cor e já ia descer para comer alguma coisa quando ouvi meu celular vibrar no criado mudo.

Voltei para ver o que era, aproveitando para tirar o carregador da tomada.

A mensagem de cima era apenas uma interrogação, enviada por "Marlene McKinnon". Eu não sei porque no visor as mensagens não aparecem com o nome do contato. Não precisei deslizar muito para baixo para ver que muitas das outras mensagens também eram de Lene, e desbloqueei sem me preocupar, sabendo que ela tinha essa mania de dividir uma só frase em várias mensagens "para dar entonação", nas palavras da própria. Eu sempre achei que isso é apenas mania.

Meu ponto de vista foi confirmado quando as últimas mensagens apareceram na tela:

 _(7:13) Lily_

 _(_ _ _7:13_ ) Hj 7:50 _

_(_ _ _7:13_ ) Na porta da escola_

 _(_ _ _7:16_ ) Ok_

 _(_ _ _7:16_ ) ?_

Ri sozinha dos exageros de Marlene e peguei minha bolsa. Antes de descer as escadas digitei um "ok" e apertei enviar, para depois bloquear e guardar o celular na sacola.

Meu pai já estava me esperando lá embaixo com nosso café da manhã típico das segundas-feiras: chocolate quente e pão com manteiga. Tudo bem, era o nosso café da manhã de todos o dias. Menos dos fins de semana, quando minha mãe fazia... Bom, alguma coisa bem mais complexa e gostosa.

\- Bom dia, pai. – falei.

\- Bom dia, Lils. – ele respondeu, com um sorriso – Quinze minutos para sairmos, certo? Tenho que chegar cedo.

Sentei para comer e nós dois começamos a falar sobre coisas aleatórias: política, escola, formatura, a faculdade de Petúnia, o trabalho dele, a loja da mamãe... Eu gostava de conversar com meu pai. Era raro nós dois brigarmos por alguma coisa, e ele me entendia bem.

Minha mãe chegou na cozinha alguns minutos depois, de pijama e com a maior cara de sono do mundo. Foi até o fogão e começou a fazer ovos fritos, mas quando ela sentou na mesa, eu e meu pai já estávamos levantando. Pelo menos Petúnia foi um pouco mais rápida e já estava descendo as escadas quando eu subi para escovar os dentes correndo.

Quando eu cheguei na sala de novo, meu pai já estava no carro, e eu saí de casa vestindo o casaco.

* * *

Certo.

Acho que eu acabei deixando algumas coisas pendentes por aqui.

E, considerando que a coisa mais empolgante que tem no caminho da minha casa até a escola é uma árvore grande que fica na casa do vizinho, essa talvez seja a melhor hora para explicar.

Meu nome é Lily Evans. Eu tenho 17 anos e em junho vou terminar o último ano do ensino médio. Em outras palavras, mais quatro meses e então, adeus escola. Marlene, a garota com problemas para enviar mensagens, é a minha melhor amiga desde mais ou menos nossos 11 anos. Meu pai é advogado; ele trabalha na mesma empresa há muito tempo e recentemente conseguiu um ótimo cargo. Minha mãe tem uma padaria que fica bem no centro de Londres. Nós moramos na cidade, e a loja fica bem perto de casa. E minha irmã, Petúnia... Bom, nós nunca nos demos muito bem. Quer dizer, a gente se adorava, quando criança, mas depois que ela fez uns 10 anos, começamos a nos afastar. Digamos apenas que nós temos... opiniões diferentes sobre quase todos os assuntos.

Me distraí olhando as mensagens no celular e nem percebi quando meu pai parou o carro na frente da escola.

\- Lily? – ele chamou, quando viu que eu não havia feito movimento algum para abrir a porta do carro – Chegamos, filha. Vá logo ou vão começar a buzinar aí atrás.

\- Ahn? – perguntei, levantando os olhos da tela e finalmente percebi que tínhamos chegado – Ah, claro. Desculpe, pai. Até mais tarde. – falei, antes de sair do carro e colocar o celular na bolsa.

Ainda pude ouvi-lo dizendo "tchau" ao bater a porta do carro.

Parei na frente da escadaria do colégio para tentar achar Marlene. Não precisei olhar muito ao redor para achar o casaco vermelho sangue. Bem, aparentemente ser extravagante assim pode ter seus lados positivos. Eu teria demorado séculos para achá-la recostada na placa que dizia "Hogwarts High School" com o brasão do colégio do lado se não fosse pelo casaco nada discreto.

\- Você está atrasada. – ela disse quando eu parei na sua frente.

Verifiquei a hora no relógio para ter certeza antes de responder.

\- São 7:46. – falei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e tentando encará-la com o olhar mais desafiador possível.

Depois disso ela começou a rir, mas eu não alterei minha expressão, o que fez com que a risada durasse pouco.

\- Ah, calma, eu só tô brincando. – ela tentou, mas eu não me mexi – Ai não, vai. Você sabe que me tortura com a coisa toda da sobrancelha.

Relaxei o rosto e ri um pouco. Marlene detestava quando eu fazia essa cara com a sobrancelha erguida, porque ela era incapaz de fazer isso. E, cá entre nós, há coisas que só se pode conseguir com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- Acordou de mau-humor, foi Lilyzinha? – ela perguntou, provocando, com vozinha de bebê e apertando minha bochecha.

Consegui fazê-la parar rapidamente, dando um tapa em seu braço, não muito forte.

Ela revirou os olhos.

\- Na verdade não, Lene.

\- Ai, é, esqueci. Você é sempre assim mesmo. – ela provocou.

Dessa vez eu que revirei os olhos.

\- Afinal, por que mais cedo hoje, Lene? – perguntei, e começamos a andar em direção às escadas.

Ela deu de ombros.

\- É segunda. – respondeu, simplesmente.

\- E...?

\- A gente podia começar a chegar mais cedo a partir dessa semana, não?

\- Lene, o que tá acontecendo? Você não pediria para chegar mais cedo por nada. Você detesta acordar cedo.

Ela suspirou quando percebeu que não iria conseguir esconder.

\- Minha mãe estava falando com a mãe do Black...

\- Black? – interrompi – Sirius Black?

\- Sim, você sabe que elas se conhecem desde o ensino médio e tudo o mais...

\- Ah, sim. Certo. – eu disse, no momento em que cruzamos a porta do colégio.

\- Enfim, e ela sugeriu que eu viesse pra escola com eles a partir de agora. E, bem, você sabe que eu não conseguiria aguentar, então eu basicamente implorei pra minha mãe que não fizesse isso. Mas ela disse que estava chegando muito atrasada no trabalho, então eu tive que prometer que ia acordar mais cedo para ela me deixar aqui, tipo, 7:40.

\- Ah.

\- Então, você faria isso por mim, Lil? Chegar cinco ou dez minutos mais cedo? Eu não quero ficar sozinha no colégio.

Não pude deixar de rir, porque ela parecia realmente preocupada com a possibilidade de eu dizer não. Isso sem contar que Marlene era conhecida por basicamente 90% da população da escola, mesmo não sendo uma patricinha metida, então eu não via como ela ficaria sozinha.

\- Claro, Lene.

Ela me fez parar de andar basicamente pulando em cima de mim com seu abraço exageradamente empolgado.

\- Ahhh, obrigada, obrigada, obrigaaadaa! – ela disse antes de me soltar.

Não consegui evitar rir ainda mais enquanto chegávamos ao meu armário.

Foi fácil achar a chave dentro da minha bolsa porque eu tinha colocado um chaveiro gigante nela.

\- Lily, por que exatamente você anda por aí com um Ursinho Pooh de pelúcia na bolsa? – ela brincou quando eu abri o armário.

Ela sabia que o Pooh era meio que meu ponto fraco. Ah, qual é, ele é simplesmente MUITO FOFO.

\- Ei, é só o meu chaveiro, tá? E nem é tão grande assim, cabe na minha mão! – falei, para me defender – Bem... Quase.

Ela riu da minha cara, só para não perder o costume, eu diria.

Peguei todos os livros de que precisava e coloquei uma parte dentro da bolsa, junto ao meu caderno (que também era do Pooh, por acaso), deixando alguns para levar na mão. Tranquei o armário, e nós estávamos virando para ir ao de Marlene quando fomos interrompidas por...

\- Bom dia, Lily, querida. – disse James Potter enquanto se apoiava com um dos braços no armário atrás de mim e bagunçava o cabelo com a outra mão.

Claro que as palavras foram pronunciadas com um sorriso.

Eu nunca tinha visto esse garoto com uma expressão decente no rosto.

Por alguns segundos fiquei em dúvida se simplesmente o ignorava e dava "bom dia" para os seus três amiguinhos, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew e Sirius Black, que estavam mais afastados. Os dois primeiros estavam entretidos em alguma conversa aparentemente empolgante, enquanto Black parecia não ouvir uma única palavra do que eles diziam por estar ocupado demais basicamente disputando com Marlene quem lançava o olhar mais feio.

Mas acabei decidindo ir pelo bom e velho caminho das respostas sarcásticas:

\- O dia estava bom até você chegar, Potter. – fiz questão de frisar o sobrenome.

\- Ah, que é isso, Evans, só achei que talvez você precisasse de ajuda para carregar esses livros por aí.

Bem, pelo menos dessa vez ele teve a decência de usar meu sobrenome. Sabe, o problema de ter um nome como Lily é que ele já é basicamente um apelido, então para alguém ser distante ou profissional com você, é altamente necessário que essa pessoa use seu sobrenome. Eu não gosto tanto assim disso.

Segurei os livros com mais força em um braço.

\- Se é assim, Potter, então talvez você fique feliz em saber que eu sou forte o suficiente para carregar meus próprios livros.

Dizendo isso, me desvencilhei dele e puxei Marlene pela mão para sairmos dali.

Suspirei assim que não podíamos mais ser ouvidas.

\- Sabe, eu ainda não entendo porque o Lupin anda com eles. – comentei.

\- Eu também não, Lils.

\- Ele é tão diferente... Nunca o vi dispensando uma garota sequer depois de alguma festa, e já encontrei com ele várias vezes na biblioteca. NA BIBILIOTECA.

\- Vai que ele vê algum lado bom no Potter ou, que Deus me perdoe por dizer isso, no Black. – ela sugeriu, com uma careta exagerada ao pronunciar as últimas palavras.

Esse era um dos muitos motivos pelos quais eu gostava tanto de Marlene: intencionalmente ou não, ela sempre me fazia rir.

Paramos na frente do armário dela e eu desviei o assunto para tópicos mais agradáveis, sobre os quais fomos conversando animadamente enquanto andávamos juntas para a sala de História.

* * *

Bem, acho que agora são necessárias algumas explicações sobre eu, James Potter e o nosso passado. Acho também que essas explicações podem ser divididas em três tópicos, não exatamente na mesma ordem:

1) James Potter

2) Eu (ou o que eu penso sobre James Potter)

3) Nosso passado (que, infelizmente, muito infelizmente mesmo, não pode ser dividido em "meu passado" e "o passado de James Potter")

De certa forma, acredito que essa divisão facilita bastante o meu trabalho de explicar a situação.

Então, vamos ao que interessa:

 **Tópico 1: James Potter**. Ok, esse é fácil. O idiota é, primeiramente, capitão do time de futebol. Por aí já dá para imaginar o resto. 1,90 m de altura, olhos castanhos, cabelo escuro mais espetado que uma vassoura velha. Cabelo esse que, por algum motivo estranho que eu não entendo, ele faz questão de bagunçar ainda mais a cada cinco segundos. A única coisa que danifica a imagem perfeita de "garoto mais popular e desejado da escola" são os óculos. A armação quase quadrada de acrílico preto poderia (e vejam bem, eu disse poderia) fazê-lo parecer menos atraente. Mas, aparentemente, por algum motivo que, mais uma vez, eu desconheço, a população feminina desse colégio acha que esse é um detalhe importante para a suposta beleza do seu ídolo (já que eu suspeito que exista um fã-clube). Sendo assim, eu apostaria que pelo menos metade dos cadernos pertencentes às garotas deste colégio tem "Sra. (alguma coisa) Potter" escrito em alguma página. Os cadernos restantes provavelmente estão preenchidos com " Sra. (alguma outra coisa) Black". Então, conclusão do dia: James Potter não é o garoto mais popular e desejado da escola porque ele divide o posto com... seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black.

Estando isso esclarecido... **Tópico 2: Eu (ou o que eu penso sobre James Potter e, já que entramos no assunto, sobre Sirius Black)**. Apenas uma coisa que poderia ajudar a melhorar a imagem dos dois antes de eu começar: de alguma forma misteriosa e suspeita, eles conseguem tirar notas melhores do que a maioria dos alunos de Hogwarts. Eu poderia enumerar muitos adjetivos para descrever James Potter pelo meu ponto de vista: ridículo, convencido, insuportável, retardado, prepotente, etc. Mas a lista demoraria demais, e há mais a ser dito. O fato é que os dois são completos idiotas sem noção que não aguentam estar fora dos holofotes por míseros dois segundos, e que andam pela escola com a noção de que a luz realmente está neles, seguidos de perto pelo seu amiguinho bajulador (Pettigrew) e por... Bem, por Remus Lupin. Um dia eu ainda entendo esse cara. E, nesse mesmo dia eu finalmente descubro quem é pior: Black ou Potter. À favor do Potter: ele pelo menos se dá ao trabalho de saber os nomes das meninas que convida para sair. À favor do Black: bom, pelo menos ele consegue me deixar em paz.

E por último, mas não menos importante e com certeza muito mais complicado... **Tópico 3: Nosso passado (que, infelizmente, muito infelizmente mesmo, não pode ser dividido em "meu passado" e "o passado de James Potter").** Esse não é exatamente um assunto do qual eu me orgulhe ou goste de falar. Por isso não vou entrar em detalhes. O importante é que há mais ou menos dois anos, eu era uma garotinha besta de 15 anos que achou que "James Potter poderia não ser tão mau assim" e acabou descobrindo que, na verdade, James Potter era pior do que "tão mau assim". Então a verdade nua e crua é que, sim, houve um tempo em que Lily Evans não odiava James Potter. De fato, ela não tinha _nada contra_ James Potter. E isso não é algo que a Lily Evans do presente admita facilmente, já que, atualmente, ela decididamente tem _muita coisa_ contra James Potter. Exatamente por esse motivo eu decidi que até mesmo o assunto monótono da aula de História estava parecendo mais interessante no momento.

* * *

A aula de História era basicamente a única na qual eu sentava no fundo. Era comum eu trocar bilhetinhos aleatórios com Marlene, mas hoje ela estava ocupada demais roncando na sua carteira ao meu lado.

Ela era a única pessoa que eu efetivamente podia perturbar nessa aula, então eu não tinha mais nada para fazer.

O professor estava falando sobre a Guerra dos Cem Anos pela milionésima vez essa semana, e eu simplesmente não conseguia prestar atenção.

Por alguma razão que apenas o meu subconsciente insensível pode responder qual, minha mente começou a recapitular lembranças de mais ou menos dois anos atrás...

 _Flashback_

 _Eu estava tranquilamente andando pelos corredores a caminho do armário de Marlene quando ele me parou. Não pude deixar de notar que, pelo menos dessa vez, ele estava sozinho, e eu não via nenhum de seus amiguinhos (que se autodenominavam "Os Marotos") andando por perto._

 _\- Oi, Lily. – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso que, devo admitir, era de tirar o fôlego._

 _Depois de mais ou menos dois anos convivendo com as pessoas desse colégio, eu já tinha aprendido que a vida era muito mais fácil se você fosse gentil e simpático com quase todo mundo. E levando em conta que eu tinha um instinto basicamente incontrolável de ajudar qualquer um que precisasse, essa não era uma tarefa muito difícil._

 _Então, seguindo meus métodos usuais de iniciar uma conversa agradável com outra pessoa, eu devolvi o sorriso._

 _\- Oi, James. Tudo bem?_

 _\- Tudo ótimo. E você?_

 _\- Bem. – respondi, educada, mas começando a suspeitar de que ele queria alguma coisa comigo. Quer dizer, James Potter andando sozinho por aí pra puxar conversa com a minha pessoa? Eu podia conhecer bastante gente, mas não achei que estivesse à altura de ser vista por aí conversando com James Potter, se é que você me entende._

 _O sorriso dele se abriu um pouco mais._

 _\- Então, Ev-, anh, Lily. Eu estive pensando... Será que você não quer me encontrar no cinema uma hora dessas?_

 _Meu sorriso vacilou._

 _Espera um pouco. James Potter estava realmente, oficialmente, me convidando para sair?_

 _Oh, Deus, me diga que o mundo ainda faz sentido, porque estou começando a duvidar._

 _Será que ele achou que eu estava gostando dele? Só porque eu sorria quando passava por ele no colégio? Porque isso eu faço com todo mundo._

 _Eu demorei um pouco para perceber que estava parada com cara de peixe morto olhando para ele, que me encarava, começando a parecer relutante._

 _Resolvi que seria bom tentar falar alguma coisa:_

 _\- Ahn... Eu..._

 _Na verdade eu não sabia o que dizer._

 _Então me bati mentalmente por essa confusão toda e me forcei a pensar direito._

 _Ele até que era bonito, e aparentemente legal._

 _Mal não podia fazer, afinal, era só um encontro._

Certo, era só um encontro.

 _Retomei a compostura e pensei rápido para responder._

 _\- Eu não sou muito de cinema. – sorri, e ele se assustou, antecipando que eu iria dispensá-lo. Forcei uma expressão séria e o analisei de cima a baixo duas vezes, estreitando os olhos._

 _Percebi que não conseguiria manter a expressão por muito tempo e falei de uma vez:_

 _\- Sábado, cinco e meia, London Eye. Não se atrase. – completei, enquanto me desviava para continuar meu caminho tranquilo para o armário da minha melhor amiga._

 _A essa altura, eu não conseguia mais conter um leve sorriso._

* * *

 **N/A:** bem, é isso, galerinha. E aí, o que acharam? Bom, obviamente, esse capítulo é como o episódio "Pilot"de uma série, só para vocês conhecerem um pouco dos personagens, a situação deles, um pedacinho da história... Nada demais aconteceu ainda! as eu queria deixar logo aqui alguns avisos sobre a história que vem por aí: **  
**

\- Esse capítulo foi pelo POV de Lily, por isso que tem o nome dela em negrito lá em cima hahaha. Mas, apesar disso, eu estou escrevendo pelo POV de James também! Ebaaa gostaram da notícia? Sim, vocês vão saber da história de duas formas diferentes. Eu vou tentar fazer bem alternado, tipo Lily/James/Lily/James, etc, mas vai depender de que parte da história eu estou querendo contar. Mas, bem, fiquem bem preparados, e sempre lá no comecinho do capítulo vai ter o nome de quem está narrando.

\- Esse capítulo tá bem grandinho, mas eu tô pretendendo usar uma meta de 2.500 ou 3.000 palavras por capítulo.

\- A princípio, tô querendo postar um capítulo por semana, mas agora vem Natal e Ano Novo, então pode ser que bagunce um pouco.

\- A partir dos próximos capítulos, vocês vão ver que uma parte da história meio que gira em torno de um livro (não vou falar mais nada para não dar spoiler :)). Sobre esse livro, ele realmente existe, e eu amo. Mas vamos falar mais sobre ele quando chegar a hora.

E, por fim, queria pedir pra vocês realmente comentarem na fic :))) Eu adoro receber comentários, mesmo anônimos, e, inclusive, críticas construtivas. E, quem escreve, sabe: é bem desanimador estar escrevendo com tanto carinho e não receber retorno :(. Então, não tenham vergonha, comentem tudo que acharam, e eu até aceito sugestões para os próximos capítulos, e também sempre respondo TUDO!

Enfim, por hoje é isso. Espero que tenham gostadooooo XD


	2. Chapter 2- Want To Want Me

**NA:** Oieee! Volteeeiii de novooo hahaha! Enfim, guys... Sei que passei um pouquinho de uma semana, mas nada demais, não é? Afinal, quem iria parar para ler minha fanfic no Natal? hahaha Bem, olha que legal, amores... RECEBI REVIEWSSSS yayyy :))) E, como de costume, vou logo responder aqui! Agredeço logo de cara a quem leu, favoritou e até mesmo (AI MEU DEUS) comentou o primeiro capítulo. Espero que estejam todos gostando e, mais ainda, que comecem a gostar ainda mais a partir de agora!

Agora, às reviews XD:

Shofis Potter: oiee! ohh que bom que gostou, fico feliz! kkkk ainda bem que prestou atenção à historia do livro, ele ai aparecer mais rápido do que você pensa haha! Mas, sinceramente, acho meio difícil de adivinhar, ele é SUPER desconhecido! Acho que nunca nem vi na livraria, ganhei de "presente" hahaha Enfim, espero que goste!

Nanda: yaaay você gostooou :))))) tá aqui o segundooo ;)

Já enchi muito o saco de vocês, só me resta dizer...

Boa leitura!

XOXO

* * *

 **Capítulo 2- Want To Want Me (Jason Derulo)**

 **James**

Isso não podia ser mera coincidência. Não mesmo.

Setenta minutos não podiam passar tão devagar assim por mero acaso.

O tempo estava contra mim, me castigando por alguma coisa que eu fiz, e era por isso que essa aula de Matemática estava demorando tanto.

Sabe, eu nunca fui um cara assim, totalmente contra a Matemática nem nada. Mas dessa vez não me parecia que a aula poderia passar mais devagar. E, tudo bem, não teria nada de tão péssimo assim se fosse uma aula qualquer. Só que dessa vez o relógio estava fazendo isso de propósito, só porque a próxima aula era a de Inglês.

Certo, deixe-me explicar uma coisa: a aula de Inglês é basicamente a melhor do dia, concorrendo, talvez, com a de Biologia. Mas considerando que Inglês é significativamente mais fácil...

Por que essa paixão toda pela aula de Inglês, você pergunta?

Bem, meu caro leitor, essa pergunta não poderia ter uma resposta mais exata.

Lily Evans.

Entenda, não é a aula de Inglês propriamente dita (afinal, seria um tanto quanto estranho um cara como eu ter uma obsessão como essa). A questão toda é essa garota. Lily Evans.

Certo, existe uma história muito longa e complicada por trás da coisa toda, então é mais fácil resumir tudo de uma forma mais rápida, prática e direta: a única aula da manhã que eu tinha junto com a Evans era o segundo horário (Inglês). Mas claro que antes de vê-la eu tinha que aguentar 1h e 10min de aula de Matemática.

Como eu disse, não seria tão ruim se eu não estivesse esperando tão ansiosamente que a aula acabasse. Às vezes passava até rápido, inclusive. Mas dessa vez... Eu simplesmente queria muito vê-la [a Lily].

Eu não sei porque exatamente, mas hoje eu tinha acordado com uma necessidade excessiva de conversar com Lily Evans. Talvez porque hoje fosse segunda-feira, então eu não a via há dois dias. Claro que eu já havia tentado falar com ela de manhã, mas como não-tão-bem-esclarecido antes, nas atuais circunstâncias essa não é uma tarefa muito fácil.

Tentei, por um momento ser uma pessoa responsável e estudiosa e prestar atenção na aula, mas aquele assunto era impossivelmente fácil e insuportável. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa em pleno o último ano do Ensino Médio não sabe como simplificar raízes?

Eu realmente não sei porque ainda venho à escola.

Devia ficar em casa dormindo. Ou jogando videogame.

Olhei para o Sirius do meu lado e vi que hoje ele não estava completamente adormecido. Então arranquei uma folha do caderno para que essa aula tivesse alguma utilidade.

Acorde, Padfoot. Preciso fazer alguma coisa nos próximos 40 minutos.

Fiz um aviãozinho e joguei na cabeça dele, que acordou lentamente e abriu o bilhete e depois começou a escrever.

 **O que foi agora, Prongs? Quero dormir.**

Não aguento mais essa aula.

 **Não ligo. Quero dormir.**

Que mal-humor todo é esse, Sirius?

 **Nada. A McKinnon.**

O que ela fez dessa vez? Eu vi a menina toda quieta de manhã!

 **Salvou minha sanidade.**

Seria legal se você se explicasse.

 **A mãe dela estava tentando ver com a minha querida mãe se não podíamos vir juntos à escola.**

Ainda não faz sentido na minha cabeça.

 **Já que ela me ama tanto quanto eu a odeio, ela salvou a minha sanidade ao tirar essa ideia ridícula da cabeça da mãe.**

Ah. E qual o grande problema nisso?

 **É que agora ela fez algo bom pra mim e eu tenho uma dívida.**

Só lembrando que ela não te ama, e sim te detesta. Você percebe que ela não fez algo bom pra você, já que era nela mesma que estava pensando, não é?

 **Na verdade eu não tinha pensado nisso dessa forma ainda.**

Percebe-se.

 **XD**

Vá dormir mais cedo, Padfoot. Você está ficando com tanto sono que se tornou lerdo demais pra aturar.

 **Claro que não! Eu não sou vidrado em uma só garota. Tenho vida social durante todos os dias da semana.**

Cala sua boca antes que eu enfie esse papel nela.

* * *

Uma breve pausa na história apenas para que eu deixe claras algumas coisas:

1- Relacionadas a Sirius e Marlene:

Eles brigam desde crianças, já que os pais deles se conhecem há muito tempo. Sirius diz que nunca suportaria alguém tão metida. Mas pessoas inteligentes (como eu e Remus) sabem que eles não se dão bem porque são muito parecidos, então estão sempre competindo pelas mesmas coisas. Em outras palavras, sabemos que eles vão ficar juntos quando perceberem tudo o que têm em comum. Quer dizer, pelo menos foi o que o Remus disse.

2- Relacionadas a mim:

Eu _não sou_ antissocial.

* * *

A aula demorou (muito), mas acabou.

Eu fui da forma mais calma que minha mente permitiu até a sala de Inglês, que era coincidentemente mais ou menos do outro lado da escola. (Eu, me incomodar com isso? Imagina!)

Quando cheguei lá, Remus já estava em uma cadeira mais ou menos na frente, mas eu não vi sinal das coisas de Lily (ou dela).

\- Hey, Remus. – falei enquanto me aproximava e jogava a mochila numa cadeira atrás da dele, sentando no tampo da mesa para que pudéssemos conversar.

\- E aí, James?

\- Afinal, o que vocês fizeram ontem de noite?

\- "Vocês" quem? Eu mesmo é quem não fiz nada com ninguém. Fiquei em casa fazendo o dever atrasado. Por que pergunta?

\- Sirius. Ele está insuportável hoje. Achei que tinham feito alguma coisa com ele ontem à noite. – expliquei.

\- Não. Até onde eu sei, Peter ficou em casa comendo e vendo Cartoon. O de sempre. – ele comentou e nós rimos um pouco. Peters...

\- Ah, sim! E como foi no sábado? – perguntei depois de lembrar de uma coisa. Remus tinha ido até Cambridge no sábado para algum tipo de visita. Ele fazia tudo por uma vaga nessa faculdade desde o primeiro ano.

\- Foi bom. Mas não encontrei ninguém importante, então não foi muito útil. Mas nós demos umas voltas pelo campus.

\- Hum.

\- E também pude dar uma olhada na concorrência. Vai ser difícil esse ano, James. – ele disse, preocupado.

\- Relaxe, Rem. Não tem como eles não te aceitarem.

Mas eu percebi que não pude convencê-lo.

Nesse momento, Lily Evans entrou na sala e eu percebi o olhar reprovador com o qual ela nos olhou. Às vezes tenho a impressão de que ela odeia o fato de que Remus é nosso amigo. Não mais que 5 segundos depois, o professor começou a aula e eu tive que sentar.

Por mais que eu tentasse prestar atenção, meu cérebro continuava se voltando para Lily, que estava sentada conversando alguma coisa baixinho com a namorada de Frank Longbottom (acho que era Alice o nome dela), e elas pareciam estar falando sobre alguma dessas coisas importantes que fazem as garotas ficarem todas animadas e dando aqueles gritinhos irritantes. Por algum motivo, hoje eu estava pensando demais na Evans. Acho que era por causa da coisa toda com Sirius e Marlene. Às vezes, quando eles brigam e tudo mais, eu fico me culpando o dia todo, porque eu realmente me arrependo do que eu fiz com a Lily há dois anos, enquanto o Sirius e a McKinnon têm um sentimento recíproco de quase-ódio desde sempre. Não que eu seja obcecado pela ruiva nem nada, mas eu fico odiando o meu eu de 15 anos pela minha idiotice, considerando que ela realmente tem um motivo para me odiar.

 _Flashback_

 _\- E aí, Prongs? – Sirius perguntou quando eu me aproximei dele com um grande sorriso no rosto._

 _\- Eu, James Potter, tenho um encontro marcado com Lily Evans. – falei e comemoramos com um típico high-five._

 _\- Quer dizer então que a ruiva é tão fácil quando todas as outras?_

 _Passei a mão pelo cabelo antes de responder:_

 _\- Bem, não tão fácil, mas não chega a ser difícil._

 _\- Ah, mas pelo menos não é do nível de facilidade do resto das garotas dessa escola não é? Só falta eu escrever um livro de "COMO FAZER UMA GAROTA DE HOGWARTS SAIR COM VOCÊ, por Sirius Black". Só que estaria mais para um roteiro, porque é tão simples que nem dá um livro._

 _Eu ri das besteiras do retardado do Black, mas tinha de admitir que ele estava certo._

 _\- Primeiro: chegue por trás com um sorrisinho e uma passada da mão no cabelo. Segundo: diga "e, aí?" e o nome da garota. Terceiro:... – ele ia continuar, mas avistamos a Evans conversando com a McKinnon na frente do armário da morena, a alguns passos._

 _Passamos pelo outro lado do corredor, bem discretamente, para tentar ouvir a conversa. Não foi tão difícil, porque Marlene já estava gritando:_

 _\- VOCÊ O QUÊ?_

 _Lily se desesperou e tapou a boca da amiga._

 _\- Sshhhhhh. CALA. A. BOCA. Você quer que eu seja linchada ou o quê?_

 _\- Lily Evans, como e POR QUE você aceitou sair com o melhor amigo de SIRIUS BLACK?_

 _Não dava pra gente ouvir mais porque tínhamos que continuar andando._

 _E porque Sirius estava ficando muito vermelho, então eu achei mais seguro sair dali._

 _Andamos em silêncio até a saída do colégio, quando julgamos estar longe o suficiente._

 _\- Argh._

 _Foi tudo que o cachorro idiota falou por uns bons dois minutos, até avistarmos Remus e Peter parados perto das bicicletas e irmos andando até eles._

 _\- Por que diabos você tinha que escolher a Evans, Prongs? Logo a criatura que é a melhor amiga daquele monstrinho._

 _\- Primeiramente, quem tem algo contra a McKinnon aqui é você, e não eu. E depois, você sabe muito bem o porquê._

 _\- Por que o quê? – perguntou Remus quando nos aproximamos, já que ele só tinha ouvido o final da conversa._

 _Abri os braços, me gabando, mas antes que eu pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Sirius me interrompeu, emburrado:_

 _\- A Evans aceitou sair com ele._

 _\- Ah. – Remus respondeu, com as sobrancelhas franzidas – Pois saiba muito bem que eu ainda discordo totalmente dessa ideia._

 _\- Que ideia? – Peter resolveu se intrometer, só para receber três reviradas de olhos, com sempre._

 _\- Bom, Wormtail. Quando você encontrar alguém que tenha paciência pra te explicar, me avise. - Sirius respondeu e saiu andando._

 _Para o lado da minha casa, vale a pena lembrar._

 _\- Bem, até amanhã._

 _Me despedi com uma continência e fui andando para o mesmo lado._

 _\- Pads, você não deveria ir para o ponto com o Peter?_

 _\- Nah, vou dar um "oi" pra Sra. Potter hoje._

 _Revirei os olhos de novo._

 _\- Ótimo. Quem não daria tudo para mais um dia com Sirius Black?- ironizei._

 _Remus passou por nós com a bicicleta e tocou a buzina, acenando. Nós acenamos de volta antes de Sirius perguntar:_

 _\- Então, pra onde você vai levar a ruiva?_

 _\- Bom, essa acabou sendo uma parte um pouco mais complicada..._

 _\- Quer saber de uma coisa? Eu ainda não entendi direito qual é a desse seu plano de namorar a Evans. Não faz sentido na minha cabeça. – Sirius estava totalmente jogado na minha cama enquanto eu tentava fazer o dever de Matemática para o dia seguinte. Ele continuava insistindo nesse assunto._

 _\- Padfoot, não é tão difícil assim de entender. A gente pode até ser popular na escola e tudo mais, mas você não pode negar que a Evans também é._

 _\- Certo. Não sei bem se ela sabe disso, mas ela é._

 _\- Então. Não há nada melhor do que ser o casal da escola. Literalmente. Você consegue tudo o que quer com qualquer um._

 _\- Verdade._

 _\- Isso sem contar que ela pode fazer meu dever de casa, me livrar das encrencas com os professores, fazer a galerinha indie (e talvez até os nerds, não que eles importem) gostar de mim, e um cara comprometido sempre é o mais desejado da escola. Entenda, meu caro Sirius: elas sempre querem o que não podem ter._

 _\- Acho que eu amo muito a minha "solteirice" para trocá-la por isso._

 _\- Bem, você quem sabe. Mas ainda tem o bônus de que ela até que é gata._

 _\- Não há controvérsias._

 _Não pude evitar jogar uma almofada na cara do cachorro depois dessa._

 _\- Ei! "É da minha futura namorada que estamos falando"! – comentei, antes de começarmos a rir descontroladamente._

* * *

Quando o sinal tocou eu já estava basicamente dormindo, mas aquele som inconfundível de liberdade me acordou totalmente.

Peguei minhas coisas e fui calmamente para a sala de História, onde eu tinha certeza de que iria realmente dormir. Sério mesmo, aquela aula era simplesmente um sonífero.

Sentei no lugar de sempre do fundo e esperei que o resto da sala chegasse. A pior parte é que nenhum dos meus amigos fazia essa matéria, então eu ficava totalmente entediado.

Coloquei minha mochila do lado da carteira, e percebi que ela estava em cima de alguma coisa.

Era um livro.

"Quando Tudo Volta".

Não era um desses livros que você vê na vitrine toda vez que passa pela porta de uma livraria, ou que você vê metade da escola lendo.

Uma das coisas que mais me estressam sobre os livros é a influência dos best-sellers. Não que eu odeie livros famosos nem nada do tipo, mas atualmente é quase como se livros fossem moda, tanto quanto roupas.

Se um livro sobre câncer faz sucesso, daí a pouco surgem 650.000 livros diferentes sobre câncer. E o pior é que as pessoas caem nessa, achando que são histórias originais, quando na verdade estão só tentando fazer sucesso e existem tantos outros livros realmente legais por aí, mas que ninguém lê.

Esse parecia diferente.

E enquanto o professor começava seu blá-blá-blá infinito sobre uns caras de mais de 1000 anos, eu comecei a lê-lo.

* * *

Quando o sinal tocou, eu nem percebi que já haviam se passado 70 minutos daquela loucura monótona.

Já tinha chegado na página 53 do livro que era impressionantemente bom. Estava todo cheio de marcações e frases sublinhadas, o que provavelmente significava que aquele era o livro preferido de alguém, e que esse alguém já o tinha lido milhões de vezes.

No momento em que eu saí da sala, porém, apenas três dígitos realmente me interessavam:

O número 374, escrito a lápis na folha de capa, num lugar onde outros números pareciam já ter sido escritos e apagados anteriormente.

Isso com certeza significava alguma coisa.

E eu estava louco para descobrir o que era.

* * *

 **NA:** BEEEM, é isso queridos! Espero que tenham gostado! Tentem lembrar do número 374, ele é meio que importante, mas para quem não lembrar, também não tem problema nenhum, tá tudo bem explicadinho nos próximos capítulos! Ah, e essa coisa toda dos flhashbacks... eu sei que é meio cansativo e seria bem mais simples falar tudo de uma vez, mas tem coisas que eu quero no POV de Lily e outras no de James, e também acho mais legal assim ;) Mas pra quem acha cansativo (e eu sei que pode ser, porque eles fazem isso na série Arrow e tem horas que é muito irritante hahaha), me desculpo logo, mas eu achei que ficaria melhor assim, antes de tudo, e fiquem traquilos que não vai ter isso por muito tempo não (o último deve ser antes do quinto capítulo)! Eeee eu revelei o livro! Super desconhecido, eu sei. Mas eu amo ele, e super recomendo a qualquer um, então coloquei aqui de qualquer forma!

Bem, acho que é isso! E aí o que vocës acharam da coisa toda, do POV de James... É a primeira vez que escrevo pelo ponto de vista masculino e tal, então sou meio nova nessa coisa toda... Quero feedback! hahaah Comentem, mandei PM, sei-lá hahaha Adoro saber o que vocês pensam!

Beijinhos, e até a próxima!

Feliz Natal (atrasado), e um ótimo 2016 pra vocês hahaha! Até ano que vem ;)

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3- Fifteen

**N/A** : oieeee! Olha eu aqui de novooo! Desculpem pelo atraso galera, mas passei um tempo sem escrever, por diversos motivos, e há alguns dias, assim que pude postar, o fanfiction deu problema e eu não consegui :( Enfim, mas eu finalmente voltei, e com o capitulo 3 bem legalzinho pra vocês... AH! FELIZ 2016! Eu adoooooro o ano novo, então... tudo de bom!

E... EBAAAA RECEBI MAIS REVIEWSSSSS! Muuuuuito obrigada a quem favorito/seguiu a história, também, eu tô muiiiito feliz!

E, como sempre, vou logo responder aos comentários aqui:

 **Mylle Malfoy P.W:** oieee! ohh que booooom que você gostouuuu! E obrigada mesmo pelo feedback, espero que você continue lendo e gostando do resto da história! tá aqui o terceiro! XD

 **Chipped Cup:** oii, obrigada por comentar! Que bom que tá gostando, tá aqui o próximo! Espero que gosteee

Boa leitura, guysss!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3- Fifteen (Taylor Swift)**

 **Lily**

Ah, não.

Não, não, não, não, não, não.

Isso simplesmente não podia estar acontecendo.

Eu não podia ter perdido aquele livro.

Calma, Lily, calma. Você pode comprar outro.

 _Mas você já leu aquele milhões de vezes e tem todas as suas frases preferidas marcadas._

Tá. Tá. Tem o número do seu armário. Alguém legal vai achar, pegar e te devolver. Ou colocar nos achados e perdidos.

 _Você realmente acredita nisso?_

Certo.

Eu tenho que parar de ter conversas estranhas com o meu subconsciente.

 _Leneeeeee! Preciso de ajudaaa!_

Aquela aula de Física estava sendo totalmente inútil mesmo, então passei o papel para Marlene. Ela respondeu o mais rápido possível:

 **O que foi, criatura?**

 _Eu perdi meu livrooo T_T_

 **Que livro criança? Ai deus. Não diga que foi aquele que vc lê 24 hrs por dia?**

 _Ele mesmo! O que eu faço, Lene? Me ajuda : (_

 **Ain Lil… Que horas vc perdeu esse negócio?**

 _Não sei! Só fui perceber agora! Tava com ele na aula de História, com certeza. Mas depois nem lembro mais!_

 **Você não colocou o número do seu armário esse ano?**

 _Anhan._

 **Então calma, ok? Ainda tem chance de alguém encontrar e te devolver.**

 _Improvável._

 **Ai, deixa de ser chata Lily! Pense positivo. E no fim do dia a gente passa nos achados e perdidos pra ver. Só não fique depressiva antes de qualquer coisa, tá?**

 _Tá. Brigada :/_

 **Lil, foi mal mas eu tenho que prestar atenção agora. Eu não tô entendendo nada de Física esse semestre. :/**

 _Tudo bem. Vai lá pra casa hoje que eu te ajudo._

 **Okaaay. Brigadão amiga 3**

 _Que nada. Vai assistir a aula agora que vc precisa, vai ;)_

Amassei o papel de minha conversa com Marlene sabendo que eu totalmente não ia conseguir prestar atenção naquela aula. Principalmente agora que eu estava me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo todo por perder aquele livro. "Quando Tudo Volta" era um dos melhores livros que eu já tinha lido. Eu não digo O melhor só porque eu já tinha lido muitos livros. Muitos mesmo. Mas esse, simplesmente tinha algo especial. Eu nunca li um livro parecido. Aquele era único.

E eu odeio aulas chatas. Me fazem pensar em milhões de coisas diferentes que, na maior parte das vezes, não fazem sentido algum e nem ao menos deveriam ser pensadas.

 _Flashback_

 _Eu não deveria estar tão nervosa._

 _Não. Eu não estava nervosa. Eu não poderia estar._

 _Pelo amor de Deus, Lily. É só James Potter!_

 _Por mais que, conscientemente eu soubesse disso, aparentemente meu cérebro não estava convencendo meu corpo que já havia trocado de roupa trezentas vezes e ainda não parecia ter achado nada que servisse, apesar de eu usar aquelas roupas para sair com Lene e Alice o tempo todo._

 _Já passava das cinco horas e eu não fazia ideia de que roupa usar._

 _Estava na hora do extremo:_

 _Petúnia._

 _Eu sei, pode parecer suicídio. Mas nesse caso é só desespero mesmo._

 _Conferi se ela estava bem ocupada assistindo àquele programa irritante de modelos lá embaixo antes de me esgueirar pela porta do seu quarto. Não foi difícil achar uma calça skinny azul marinho que eu adoro e ela quase nunca usa, e eu voltei tranquilamente para o meu quarto._

 _Peguei uma blusa simples de renda branca que estava nas minhas opções anteriores e uma jaqueta bege, completando com minhas botas._

 _Aquele lápis de olho básico de sempre e…_

 _Yesss. 17:15._

 _Desci correndo e saí de casa antes que Petúnia pudesse me ver._

 _Mamãe e papai estavam trabalhando, então eu iria de metrô._

 _Eu sabia que estava atrasada, mas não me importava nem um pouco._

 _Ele que me esperasse._

 _Como eu esperava, o metrô estava um caos. Claro, né? Em pleno sábado a tarde, bem na direção de um dos pontos mais famosos da cidade, que é visitado tanto por turistas quanto por moradores! Devo ter recebido perguntas de pelo menos uns 4 grupos de turistas perdidos._

 _Finalmente, saltei na estação e fui andando na direção certa. Sabia aquele caminho de olhos fechados, eu simplesmente amava esse lugar. O cheiro de waffles quentinhos foi invadindo meus pulmões enquanto chegava mais perto da roda gigante._

 _E quando eu cheguei lá na frente... Bom. Oh que grande surpresa, garotas: James Potter não estava lá. Como diria Lene, o quesito número um é a pontualidade. Ora, se for assim, Potter -1, Evans 0. Bom, ele poderia só ter perdido o metrô ou qualquer coisa do tipo, eu não devia… AH CALA A BOCA LILY EVANS! Por que você ainda crê na sociedade mesmo?_

 _Eu literalmente não consegui segurar minha boca fechada quando um Porsche sedan preto parou bem na minha frente, tendo a porta traseira aberta, de onde saiu…_

 _JAMES._

 _POTTER._

 _Com um sorrisinho presunçoso._

 _Só na cabeça dele mesmo isso ia sair barato._

 _Ergui uma sobrancelha, depois de cruzar os braços. Permaneci calada e esperei que ele terminasse de falar:_

 _-Boa tarde, flor do campo. Como vai?_

 _Continuei sem dizer nada por ao menos três segundos._

 _-Você está atrasado. - respondi, já me virando na direção da roda gigante e sem esperar que ele viesse atrás._

 _Ahh, esse encontro iria ser longo._

 _Lá para as oito da noite, ele finalmente estava parando na porta da minha casa para me deixar lá._

 _Ele tinha deixado seu motorista particular voltar pra casa com o Porsche e nós resolvemos voltar pelo método mais simples: metrô._

 _Não é como se a noite tivesse sido ruim, mas também não foi nada demais. Ele não fez nada surpreendente, e eu simplesmente não conseguia me forçar a sentir aquele friozinho na barriga antes de ouvi-lo falar alguma coisa. Era tudo muito previsível, desde a forma de ele piscar para mim antes de pagar os dois ingressos até a "brilhante" ideia de sugerir um waffle com sorvete assim que saímos da London Eye. Era muito óbvio que, bem quando estivéssemos lá em cima na roda gigante, ele teria me abraçado pela cintura e admirado o pôr-do-sol, até o momento em que eu suspiraria e ele diria "É lindo, não é?". E assim ele fez, exatamente como eu esperava que ele fizesse. Mas, por algum motivo, não foi maravilhoso. Muito pelo contrário, havia algo de monótono em tudo aquilo, e acho que justamente pelo fato de ter sido igual a todos os sonhos de todas as garotas._

 _Descobri que eu gosto de ser surpreendida. Bem na hora em que ele parou na frente do portão baixo da cerca da minha casa e segurou minhas duas mãos, eu percebi: James Potter era o "sonho" de toda garota. E o grande problema era que, na verdade, toda garota sonha que alguém não saiba sobre o que ela está sonhando._

 _O "encontro perfeito" pode até ser clichê, mas não previsível. Toda a surpresa de não saber o que vai acontecer depois é a melhor parte. Porque assim, o casal pode descobrir qual é a próxima cena simplesmente passando para ela. Juntos._

 _-Então, Ev- ahn, Lily! - a voz de James interrompeu meus pensamentos. Eu devia estar com a maior cara de idiota, ou como se não soubesse de nada ou como se tivesse descoberto o mundo._

 _Sacudi a cabeça e me recompus antes de responder. Dei um sorrisinho tímido:_

 _-Ah, desculpe. Eu me distraí. Então…- falei, encarando o chão._

 _-Eu me diverti muito hoje._

 _Forcei um sorriso._

 _-Eu também…_

 _Percebi que ele foi chegando mais perto. Eu sabia que essa parte do encontro estava por vir, mas realmente esperava que pudéssemos anular essa cena do filme._

 _Ele deu mais alguns passos e passou os braços pela minha cintura._

 _Ô-ou._

 _Pronto. Eu não estava reclamando da falta de frio na barriga? Aí, sem problemas! Agora meu estômago tinha resolvido se mudar para o Polo Norte! Mas por um motivo totalmente diferente do qual eu queria que ele fosse…_

 _-Nós devíamos repetir mais vezes. - ele sussurrou e, antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, encostou os lábios nos meus._

 _E então, não havia mais nada que eu pudesse fazer. Eu estava beijando James Potter._

 _AI. MEU. DEUS._

" _Lene?"_

 _Eu tinha esperado apenas um toque antes da melhor amiga do mundo atender ao telefone._

" _Lil? AI MEU DEUS ME CONTA TUDO, COMO FOI, VOCÊ TÁ BEM, ELE TE FEZ ALGUMA COISA?"_

 _Tive que rir antes de continuar._

" _Foi… normal. Sabe, ele não fez nada errado, o problema foi justamente ele fazer certo demais, entende?"_

" _Como assim?"_

" _Ai, sei lá. Tipo, eu sabia exatamente o que ele ia fazer depois. Muito previsível, pouco empolgante."_

" _Ahh. Faz sentido. Mas e aí? Ele te levou em casa?"_

 _Mordi o lábio inferior._

" _Anhan…"_

" _LILY EVANS!"_

 _Marlene gritou tão alto que eu tive que afastar o celular da orelha. Mas eu fiquei calada e ela continuou:_

" _AI MEU DEUS! COMO É?" então ela abaixou o tom de voz a quase um sussurro "Li… Ele beija bem?"_

 _Eu sabia que ela descobriria antes de eu falar. E essa era uma pergunta que eu não sabia responder._

" _Lene… Eu não sei! Como eu poderia saber? Quer dizer, foi… bom. Muito bom, acho. Mas eu não senti nada extraordinário. E não é como se eu tivesse com quem comparar, não é?"_

 _Então ela pareceu lembrar. E entendeu que eu não poderia responder à pergunta._

" _Ai meu Deus, Lily! Você tem ideia de quantas garotas naquele colégio sonham em escrever nos diários as palavras que eu sei estarem ecoando na sua mente agora?"_

 _E ela tinha razão. Ela tinha 100% de razão._

 _Porque a única frase que se repetia na minha mente não parecia muito agradável no momento._

" _James Potter… foi o primeiro cara que eu beijei na minha vida."_

 _E aquilo não poderia ser desfeito._

* * *

Em algum momento no meio da explicação sobre ótica, que eu já tinha ouvido milhões de vezes, meu cérebro desligou. Tipo, literalmente. Eu não consegui pensar em nada. Eu estava dormindo com os olhos abertos, e só acordei quando o sinal tocou. Aquela era a última aula da manhã, e eu tive que me segurar muito para não gritar de alívio. Aquele dia estava sendo excruciante. Eu e Lene saímos da sala e fomos para o refeitório almoçar. Durante o trajeto, pude perceber que ela evitou o assunto "Lily acabou de perder seu livro preferido", para ver se me animava um pouco.

Para variar um pouco, resolvemos nos sentar na mesa com outras meninas, ao invés de sentarmos sozinhas e ficarmos fofocando o tempo todo.

-Hey, girls! - Marlene logo foi cumprimentando e colocando a bolsa ao lado de Emmeline Vance.

Dei uma olhada pela mesa e logo percebi que, como esperado, os outros lugares estavam ocupados pelo resto da sua panelinha: Dorcas Meadows e Mary McDonald.

Não eram exatamente a melhor companhia do mundo, mas… que mal poderia fazer, não é mesmo?

-Oi, meninas! - sorri, tentando ser o mais simpática possível. Não que eu não gostasse das meninas, é só que… A verdade é que elas eram realmente meio fúteis e bobinhas, como se achassem que vivessem num filme da Lindsay Lohan no começo desse século. A conversa podia até ser legal, às vezes, e elas eram boas pessoas, mas hoje eu realmente não estava no melhor humor para discutir qual seria a cor de esmalte desse verão.

\- Ah, oi Lene! Lily… - Emme cumprimentou, sendo seguida por simples "e aí?!" levemente animados das outras meninas.

-Como vão vocês, por sinal?- perguntei, mantendo a educação de sempre - Animadas com as novas tendências desse inverno? - ergui as sobrancelhas.

\- Ahh vocês nem sabem! - Mary praticamente gritou e começou a falar de um casaco MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO de pele sintética de lhama que ela tinha visto que a Channel iria lançar próximo mês.

Deixei minha bolsa na mesa e disse que iria pegar minha comida, arrastando Lene comigo.

Quando pegamos as bandejas, reclamei:

-Not in the mood*.

\- Ah, que é isso Lil?! Você sabe que é melhor você se distrair… E também, tem um tempo que não conversamos com as meninas!

\- Ahh Lene, você sabe que eu não tô 100% hoje!

Ela fingiu que não me ouviu. Passou um tempo calada, parecendo concentrada em escolher o que iria comer, mas depois de pegar uma salada voltou ao que falava:

-E, além do mais, ouvi por aí que a Emmeline vai fazer um festão lá naquela balada do meu bairro nos 18 anos dela, o que eu acho que não tá longe!

-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? - exigi, enquanto pegava uma pizza. Não estava com paciência para ser saudável hoje.

\- Nós temos a ver que, se a gente simplesmente parar de falar com ela, ela vai achar que a gente não gosta dela, e, além de dar a maior confusão (infundada), nós não vamos pra festa.

Demorei um pouco pra juntar os pontos, mas eu conhecia Marlene bem demais para não sacar… Arregalei os olhos.

-Aquele amigo do irmão da Emme vai tá lá né?

Ela abriu um sorrido sedutor.

-Pode ter certeza. - depois pensou um pouco - Não, espera, na verdade certeza você não pode ter não, porque nem eu tenho, mas as probabilidades indicam que…

Interrompi antes que fosse tarde demais:

-ENTENDI LENE! Relaxe, eu vou com você…

Ela abriu o maior sorriso antes de pegar um suco de laranja e se virar para a mesa, toda feliz. Peguei uma caixinha para mim também e fui atrás dela, suspirando.

-O que não se faz por uma amiga?

* * *

Antes da aula de Francês, tive que passar no armário para pegar um trabalho que eu vinha fazendo nos últimos dias, e que deveria ser entregue hoje. Eu tinha guardado para não amassar ao longo do dia.

Quando estava quase chegando no corredor certo em paz, me esbarrei com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que James Potter. Surpreendentemente, ele estava sozinho. Eu estava olhando meu feed do Instagram, que já não checava desde as 8h da noite passada, e não vi quando ele veio em minha direção. O mesmo pode ser dito dele, que parecia bastante concentrado em alguma coisa acontecendo naquela telinha. Ele não percebeu que era eu logo de cara.

-Desculpa - ele disse assim que seu ombro bateu no meu, ao mesmo tempo em que eu olhava pra cima.

-Sinto mu… - interrompi assim que vi quem era.

Já ele, olhou para a frente, abrindo o maior sorriso:

-Lily!

Revirei os olhos.

-Ah, oi, Potter. - eu iria embora logo depois, mas minha mãe me ensinou a ter educação - Bem, desculpe me esbarrar em você. Eu não estava vendo aonde ia.

Ele sorriu ainda mais, dando una piscadinha:

-O prazer foi todo meu.

Revirei os olhos novamente. Eu parecia fazer isso com bastante frequência quando ele estava por perto.

Ele riu de leve, mas logo ficou sério.

-Mas bem, me desculpe, Evans. Eu também não estava prestando atenção em meu caminho.

Depois deu um sorrisinho tímido de canto, acenou com a cabeça e seguiu caminho.

Eu posso jurar que fiquei uns 30 segundos parada no corredor boquiaberta, olhando para onde ele estava desaparecendo.

O QUE?

JAMES POTTER HAVIA ACABADO DE SER… EDUCADO COMIGO?

Deus, me diga que o mundo ainda está seguro…

Isso foi muito estranho. Tudo bem, não que ele me ignorasse ou me tratasse como lixo sempre, mas… é James Potter de quem estamos falando! Ele não é… educado!

Balancei a cabeça e continuei meu caminho até meu armário. Eu nem olhava mais os números ao redor, já sabia de olhos fechados aonde era o meu, mas sempre tive o costume de olhar a plaquinha para conferir.

Parei na frente da porta certa e olhei de relance para o "374" desgastado em cima da fechadura.

Porém, quando estava prestes a virar a chave, algo me chamou atenção.

Bem no meio da porta azul, estava colado um Post-it amarelo com uma caligrafia desleixada que me dizia:

"Um dia tudo volta.

(assim que eu chegar na página 220)"

Ok, página 220. Que eu sabia muito bem ser a última.

* A tradução seria mais ou menos "não estou no humor". é uma expressão da língua inglesa que eu nunca consegui achar uma tradução decente e que eu não acho que tenha algo parecido no Brasil, por isso uso até no meu dia a dia e quis botar assim mesmo. Espero que não se importem!

* * *

N/A: Enfim, é isso gente! Por hoje é só, mas eu vou tentar ser bem rapidinha e postar na hora certa! Eu sei que esse capítulo foi menorzinho, mas ainda estamos naquela fase de explicar mais a história e tudo, não é? A partir do 5 as coisas começam a esquentar ;)

E aí, o que acharam da surpresa do primeiro beijo da Lily :O? E quem será o cara lindo de óculos que está por trás desse bilhetinho, hein? heheuheu

Comenteeeem e digam o que acharam!

Espero que tenham gostado, e até a próxima!

Beijinhosss


	4. Chapter 4- Sorry

**N/A:** oiii gente! Volteiii na horaaaa! Tá super tarde, mas pelo menos tô postando sem atrasos! Tô muito feliz que tem gente seguindo, favoritando e comentando a história, muuuuuuuuuito obrigada mesmo, tô super feliz! Ah, e só avisando que, pra quem não entender alguma parte da história, pode perguntar, porque é ótimo pra eu melhorar meu estilo de roteiro, e se eu já tiver comentado na história, não vejo nada demais alguém não lembrar ou perceber, porque às vezes é mesmo difícil.

Enfim, as reviewsss:

Anne Black: oieee! ebaa que bom que tá gostando! continuo sim, com certeza! tá aqui o 4 já, bj :)

Mylle Malfoy P.W: aiii ainda bem que vc gostou da ideia, fiquei com medo que vcs não gostassem por ser meio meloso... haha mas acho fofo também! tá aqui mais POV James pra vc, espero que goste!

Dafny: HAHAHAA pois é, se fosse eu já tava louca! Tá aqui o 4! Espero que goste!

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4- Sorry (Justin Bieber)**

 **James**

Eu tinha que admitir, pelo menos para mim mesmo: eu estava _amando_ aquele livro. Afinal, ninguém passa quase todo o seu tempo livre lendo alguma coisa da qual não esteja gostando muito. Eu já teria até chegado ao final da história, mas tinha treino todo dia menos terça e sexta, então desde terça eu tinha lido pouco.

Eu estava faltando mais ou menos 20 páginas para terminar o livro, e já tinha prometido a mim mesmo que hoje, mesmo estando exausto, só iria parar quando terminasse, mas minha mãe chegou do trabalho.

-James, querido! - ela gritou assim que abriu a porta - Cheguei!

Bem, mãe. _Isso_ eu percebi.

Eu quase bati minha cabeça na bancada do meu quarto de propósito. Eu já tinha aprendido há muito tempo que eu devia parar o que estava fazendo e descer para cumprimentá-la.

Veja bem, é uma situação complicada. Minha mãe é médica (cardiologista), o que significa que, quando ela não passa o dia inteiro no consultório atendendo os pacientes que se encheram de gordura a vida inteira e não entendem o porquê de estarem com problemas de circulação, ela passa a o dia inteiro no Hospital Central supervisionando cirurgias extremamente complexas. Ou seja, quando ela chegava em casa umas sete da noite, era melhor eu dar a atenção que ela merecia.

Ainda mais nesses dias em que meu pai:

Ficava até nove da noite trabalhando na empresa;

Estava viajando para algum lugar extremamente interessante, mas que ele fazia questão de não sair de dentro de hotéis/escritórios. (Como era o caso dessa semana, que ele estava passando em Nova York, mas ainda não tinha tido a decência de tentar visitar a Estátua da Liberdade).

Enfim, por esses e outros motivos, eu logo fechei o livro e desci as escadas correndo para falar com a minha mãe. Ela já estava na cozinha, pegando um copo d'água.

\- Oi, mãe - falei enquanto dava um beijo na bochecha dela.

\- Oi, querido. Como foi a escola hoje?

Peguei uma barrinha de cereal do pote gigante que continha um monte delas e me encostei na geladeira para ficar de frente para ela:

\- Boa. Bem, normal. Nada demais aconteceu

\- Nunca acontece, não é mesmo, James?

Dei de ombros em resposta.

\- E você, mãe? Tudo bem, no trabalho?

\- Sim. Ah, hoje eu atendi uns 32 pacientes, não deu tempo de comer nada, comi uma barrinha de cereal correndo às duas da tarde e a secretária nova não apareceu, o que significa que Lourdes vai ficar sozinha por mais uma semana naquela confusão que eu chamo de sala de espera. Mas, bem, fora isso, tudo bem!

Eu não me segurei, tive que rir pelo menos um pouco.

\- Não é engraçado, James!

Eu podia ver pelo rosto dela que estava exausta. Estava muito mais pálida que o normal, os olhos fundos e olheiras bem escuras. Parei imediatamente.

\- Eu sei que não, mãe. Só estou rindo meio de desespero alheio mesmo! - ela me olhou, crítica. - É sério! Você sabe que eu rio quando estou desesperado. E lembre que amanhã já é sexta, quando meu pai vai voltar, e eu tenho certeza que ele vai resolver rapidinho esse seu problema da secretária.

Ela pareceu relaxar um pouco.

\- Amanda não deixou nada para o jantar hoje? - perguntou.

Amanda era a nossa faxineira. Quer dizer, ela era minha babá quando eu era menor, mas há algum tempo minha mãe meio que a "demitiu" parcialmente, disse que eu já estava grande o suficiente para me cuidar sozinho (total verdade) e que, como nós quase nunca almoçávamos em casa, ela só precisaria cuidar da casa e, de vez em quando, fazer alguma comida.

\- Não, eu disse que não precisava. Ela acabou a limpeza tarde hoje.

Minha mãe apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Tenho uma ideia. - comecei - Que tal assim: você vai lá em cima agora, tomar um bom banho de espuma naquela sua banheira gigante que você nunca usa, enquanto eu ligo para aquela pizzaria que você ama e peço aquela pizza vegetariana de espinafre com ricota. Pode ser, dona Dora?

Ela deu um sorriso relaxado.

\- Obrigada, Jay. Você é o melhor filho do mundo.

Então ela deu um beijo na minha testa e subiu as escadas.

Bebi um copo de água e depois subi também para pegar meu celular e ligar para a pizzaria. Bom, minha mãe estava sonhando se achava que eu realmente iria pedir uma pizza grande inteira de espinafre com ricota.

Considerando a profissão de minha mãe e que meu pai era dono de uma empresa jurídica que processava as grandes multinacionais e lanchonetes _fast food_ por danos ambientais e morais, é fácil dizer que eu nunca fui uma criança das mais viciadas em doces e gorduras. Desde pequeno, posso dizer que eu tive uma alimentação bem mais decente que a da maioria das pessoas e uma boa rotina de exercícios físicos, afinal, já ouvi tanta coisa dos pacientes da minha mãe que eu realmente tenho medo de que alguma coisa possa acontecer se eu não me cuidar (eu sei meio paranoico, mas é a verdade). Mas isso não significa que eu vá gostar de pizza de _espinafre com ricota_. E muito menos que eu não seja o maior fã daquela de pepperoni e borda recheada de catupiry.

Quando peguei meu celular, que não olhava desde quando saí do banho depois da escola, vi que teria bastante coisa para fazer enquanto minha mãe tomava banho:

232 mensagens (What'sApp)

3 notificações do Instagram

6 Snapchats (fora os que eu teria que ver no MyStory)

13 novos Tweets em que me marcaram

21 novos e-mails

5 notificações do Facebook

35 novas mensagens (SMS)

Vantagem: pelo menos eu sabia que as mensagens normais eram do Sirius. Ele tirou C em uma prova de Biologia semana passada e a mãe dele se retou e guardou o IPhone 6s que ele tinha ganhado de Natal. Agora ele estava usando um Samsung da geração passada que não baixava What'sApp. Mas pelo menos mandava mensagem normal. Apesar de ele ser a única pessoa com menos de 30 anos que fazia isso atualmente.

Antes de abrir qualquer coisa procurei o contato da pizzaria e liguei logo para fazer o pedido. O cara achou a coisa mais estranha do mundo eu pedir uma pizza grande metade de espinafre com ricota e matade de pepperoni, mas a vida segue.

Desliguei e abri logo as mensagens do Sirius.

 _ **Padfoot**_

 _hey, James_

 _tá aí, cara?_

 _ah esquece, uma hora vc responde_

 _enfim, preciso de ajuda_

 _vc tem o número da McKinnon?_

 _eu sei q provavelmente nao_

 _mas já pensei no q fazer nesse caso_

 _se nao tiver o dela_

 _me dá o da Evans_

 _o dela vc deve ter, já q eh tão obcecado pela ruiva_

 _mas pensando bem, ela nao seria louca de te dar o numero_

 _entao vc n deve ter_

 _(desisti de usar o ˜ pq ta com problema)_

 _mas enfim, vc n deve ter o da Evans_

 _será q vc tem o da Vance?_

 _ou de qualquer uma das suas amiguinhas_

 _ah, Prongs responde logo, meu deus_

 _o q vc ta fazendo afinal?_

 _ah, me arranja logo o numero de alguém_

 _espera, n de qualquer um_

 _isso soou estranho_

 _ah, vc entendeu_

 _EU PRECISO DO NÚMERO DA MCKINNON_

 _e n pergunte pq_

 _eh uma longa história_

 _q vc n merece saber pq ta me ignorando_

 _desde tres da tarde_

 _entao so me arranja o numero de alguem q tenha o numero dela_

 _eu to sem contato nenhum nessa bosta aq_

 _ah espera_

 _será q o Remus n tem o numero de alguma delas?_

 _pelo menos o da Vance ele tem, com certeza_

 _vou pedir pra ele_

 _ah sim, mais uma coisa_

 _vc eh um inútil Potter_

Eu só não tive um ataque de riso porque estava achando muito estranha aquela história toda do _Sirius_ querer o número da Marlene. Que, por acaso, eu tinha. Fizemos uns trabalhos de Química juntos no começo do semestre passado. Sorteio. Só para provocar, fui no contato dela e cliquei em "compartilhar contato", mandando pro Sirius, porque eu sabia que ia aparecer uma interrogação na tela dele. Depois respondi as mensagens:

 **Prongs**

 _foi mal_

 _passei a tarde fazendo dever de casa, tem um monte pra amanha_

 _vc tem 30 segundos para me explicar essa história_

 _e HAHAHAHAHA seu cel "novo" eh mt bugado_

 _a melhor coisa q a sra. Black fez foi ter dado todos os seus iPhones velhos para aquela sua prima chata_

 _HAHAHAHA não consigo parar de rir da sua cara_

 **Padfoot**

 _n diga isso, James_

 _nada nunca eh bom quando se trata de Bellatrix_

 _cara_

 _olha o que Moony acabou de me mandar_

 _"Sirius, vc sabe que SMS paga né? Vc não devia mandar da mesma forma que usava o WhatsApp, não sei se vc sabe disso. Se sua conta vier mt cara no fim do mês, seus pais te matam. Agora tchau, vou estudar."_

 _HAHAHAHA eu rio tanto com Moony_

 _ **Prongs**_

 _sirius, ele tá certo_

 _tipo, vc n precisa mandar td numa mensagem só, mas vc manda muitas_

 _ **Padfoot**_

 _sério, cara?_

 _até vc?_

 _ **Prongs**_

 _Pads, cuidado_

 _lembre q ainda não eh vc quem paga suas contas_

 _e sua mãe realmente vai te matar se vc passar um dedo da linha_

 _então, preste atenção_

Ele não me respondeu. Fui olhar as outras mensagens e vi que quase metade era do grupo dos Marotos, onde Peter e Remus começaram a discutir sobre o motivo de Sirius querer o número de Marlene, mas tinham desistido e passado a falar sobre a nova versão de Call of Duty. Eu desisti de ler tudo e comentei que eles falavam demais. O resto era desimportante.

Quando terminei de ver tudo desci para ver se tinha alguma coisa para beber.

Achei uma garrafa de Coca Zero e coloquei no congelador.

Pronto. Eu com certeza conseguiria ler 20 páginas enquanto a pizza não chegava, mas antes que eu colocasse o pé no primeiro degrau da escada, minha mãe apareceu lá em cima.

\- James, eu tava pensando, - ela falou, com uma cara bem melhor do que a que ela tinha chegado - ainda são quinze pras oito. Dá tempo de a gente começar um filme, terminar enquanto come, e ainda consigo dormir antes das onze.. Você ainda tem muita coisa da escola para fazer?

Na hora em que ela perguntou isso, me lembrei que tinha umas questões de Física para fazer, que valiam ponto..

\- Mãe, desculpa. Tem uma tarefa pra amanhã que eu ainda não terminei. Mas não vai demorar muito. Olha, tem uns filmes novos no Netflix. Por que você não começa a ver um desses de romance, que eu não ia gostar muito de ver mesmo, e assim que a pizza chegar eu desço e vejo um pedaço com você?

Ela pareceu um pouco chateada, mas depois ficou tranquila.

\- Por que eu não tive uma filha mesmo?! Aí ela iria fazer o dever de casa cedo e veria esses filmes água-com-açúcar comigo, ao invés de ficar matando zumbis a tarde toda e deixar tudo pra cima da hora.

\- Ah, mãe, não fica assim, não! Você sabe que eu não fiquei jogando _video game_ a tarde toda, eu estava fazendo coisas úteis. E mais, achei que você ia gostar de poder ver um filme chatinho sem eu ficar reclamando o tempo todo.

Ela revirou os olhos.

-Vá fazer seu dever de casa, James, e desça para comer.

O dever era a parte rápida.

Eu só estava torcendo para o entregador demorar um pouquinho, mas só o tempo de eu ler 20 páginas mesmo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Sirius?"_

 _Perguntei por segurança assim que o telefone foi atendido._

 _Regulus, o irmão mais novo dele, tinha mania de sair correndo pela casa o mais rápido possível para tentar atender ao telefone antes de todo mundo._

 _"É ele. Quem fala?"_

 _Ótimo. Aquilo me pouparia tempo._

 _"Sou eu, idiota."_

 _"Eu quem?"_

 _Suspirei. Sirius podia ser bem burro quando queria._

 _"James, retardado."_

 _"Ah. Como você queria que eu soubesse? Esquece, não interessa. E aí, como foi?"_

 _"O encontro? Ótimo. Mais que ótimo na verdade. Pads, ela é melhor do que eu pensava."_

 _"Isso é bom. Quer dizer que ela não é só uma nerdzinha chata?"_

 _"Não! Você vai gostar de falar com ela, eu acho. Quer dizer, hoje foi meio chato, mas eu já tinha tudo planejado. E ela não me fez morrer de tédio, pelo menos."_

 _"Isso é bom." ele comentou "Mas por que você está me contando isso mesmo?"_

 _Nessa hora eu parei para pensar. Não é como se eu tivesse que falar nada para ele, mesmo. Eu nem sabia porque tinha ligado. Eu só quis falar com alguém, estava animado com a coisa toda. Com o fato de ter sido melhor do que eu esperava…. Por_ ela _ter sido melhor._

 _"Não sei. Acho que ela me deixou animado."_

 _"Prongs? Você por acaso está começando a se interessar de verdade pela ruiva?"_

 _"O QUE? NÃO!"_

 _"Anhan. Bem, vou indo. Regulus está me implorando para jogar Mario Kart com ele. Hasta la Vista."_

 _Ele desligou antes que eu pudesse terminar de me defender._

 _Mas ele estava errado. Ele não podia estar certo._

 _ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Eu cheguei na escola segunda-feira com um sorriso um tanto quanto suspeito no rosto. Acho que foi por isso que antes mesmo de meu pé tocar o primeiro degrau da escada da frente do prédio eu fui arrastado para dentro por um Remus Lupin muito decidido, e antes que eu pudesse entender qualquer coisa me vi dentro de uma sala de aula vazia com ele._

 _É, eu sei. Essa frase não soou muito legal. Mas foi assim que aconteceu._

 _Ele se encostou numa carteira e cruzou os braços, me olhando com uma expressão muito séria._

 _Um alarme foi automaticamente acionado no meu cérebro. Isso não podia ser coisa boa._

 _\- Prongs, - ele começou - você tem exatamente 15 minutos para me convencer a aceitar essa sua história toda com a Evans._

 _Eram 7:55. Em 15 minutos a aula já estaria começando. Eu tinha bem menos de 15 minutos para explicar o que fosse._

 _Olhei para ele com a minha maior cara de idiota, demonstrando como eu estava entendendo tudo:_

 _\- Ahn?_

 _Ele suspirou antes de continuar:_

 _\- James, você sabe que eu nunca gostei dessa sua ideia de "namorar" a Lily. Normalmente eu simplesmente ignoro essas suas ideias e de Sirius, mas dessa vez eu não consigo, Prongs. Você está mexendo com uma pessoa que não tem nada a ver com sua vida, brincando com os sentimentos dela. E sinceramente, todos nós sabemos que alguém vai sair muito magoado dessa história. E não vai ser você._

 _Eu fiquei pasmo por alguns segundos, sem saber o que responder, com Remus me encarando muito sério do outro lado da sala._

 _\- Moony, eu… Ahn. Você sabe que eu e Sirius pensamos diferente de você. Mas, mesmo assim, eu não sou igual a ele. E nós nunca faríamos nada que fizesse alguém se sentir como um brinquedo._

 _\- Então me explique, James. Porque aparentemente, essa é só como qualquer outra brincadeirinha para você. E, se for, eu não vou colaborar com isso._

 _\- Você vai fazer o quê? Contar tudo para a Evans?_

 _\- Eu nunca disse que ia fazer isso. Mas eu com certeza não vou te ajudar a esconder._

 _Eu desviei os olhos. Era difícil encará-lo porque eu sabia que ele estava certo. Por mais que eu tivesse falado tudo aquilo para Sirius e eu achasse que esses eram os motivos pelos quais eu havia convidado Lily para sair, eu realmente estava começando a achar que não era só isso._

 _\- Remus eu… Essa não é só mais uma brincadeirinha. Quer dizer, sim, tudo começou como um jogo. E não vou dizer que não acho que vá ser bom para a popularidade e tudo mais namorá-la, mas… Eu não sei. Ela não é só mais uma. Pareceu algo diferente quando ela me beijou._

 _Remus não amoleceu a expressão._

 _\- Bom, James. Então é melhor você pensar um pouquinho até descobrir que "algo" foi esse e compartilhar a descoberta com a Lily antes que eu decida contar._

 _Ele se desencostou da carteira e andou até a porta para abri-la, mas antes que chegasse lá, esta foi escancarada, batendo com força na parede. Uma Lily Evans fumegante entrou na sala a passadas firmes e largas, e logo tive a sensação quente de uma mão atingindo minha cara com força._

 _Dois olhos verdes raivosos me encararam enquanto ela dizia:_

 _\- Da próxima vez que quiser discutir qual mentira você vai me contar, tente não fazer isso na sala de línguas e antes da minha aula de Francês._

 _Seu tom irônico permaneceu no ar enquanto ela saia da mesma forma que havia entrado._

 _Dizem por aí que aquela foi a única vez em que ela filou uma aula de Francês na vida._

* * *

Eu obviamente não consegui terminar de ler meu livro. O entregador chegou bem na hora em que eu terminei a última questão de Física.

Claro, essas coisas sempre são assim. Se eu quisesse que a pizza chegasse rápido, teria demorado quase duas horas. Mas claro que ele veio rápido dessa vez, ainda mais porque, quando eu desci para pegar a pizza e sentei ao lado de minha mão no sofá vi que eu realmente queria _muito_ que aquele cara tivesse demorado mais. Ela estava vendo um filmezinho de garota, como eu previ, chamado "Simplesmente Acontece". Não era dos mais bestinhas e clichês, mas eu realmente não tinha paciência para esse tipo de coisa.

Depois de terminar de assistir ao filme com a minha mãe e de passar uns 15 minutos tentando fazê-la parar de chorar, ela foi dormir e eu fui lavar os poucos pratos que havíamos usado. Quando terminei tudo, já eram quase onze da noite, mas eu não iria dormir antes de terminar aquele livro, então subi o mais rápido possível para o meu quarto e, finalmente, li aquelas últimas 20 páginas.

Uma única coisa a declarar: se o livro fosse ruim, o final faria tudo valer a pena.

Já ouvi muita gente reclamar que acabar um livro é, ao mesmo tempo, a pior e a melhor coisa que você pode fazer.

Agora que eu finalmente havia chegado ao final, era como se eu não tivesse mais o que fazer. Quer dizer… e agora? Qual o próximo passo? Durante essa semana, meu objetivo tinha sido terminar o livro, e agora eu não tinha outra coisa para fazer.

Eu poderia simplesmente achar uma forma de devolver o livro ao dono, mas, além de eu não saber como… eu sentia como se precisasse retribuir o favor, ou qualquer coisa assim. De certa forma, ao ler aquele livro, eu estava conhecendo um pouco da pessoa que o obtinha (e, de acordo com as frases destacadas com marcador de texto rosa, eu suspeitava que essa pessoa fosse uma garota- e das interessantes, inclusive). Então, era como se eu devesse fazê-la conhecer um pouco de mim também. E eu sabia exatamente como e com o quê faria isso.

* * *

 **N/A:** é isso! E ai, gostaram? Sei que esse capítulo foi meio parado, mas foi achei que era importante mostrar um pouco do verdadeiro James pra vocês (um fof, né? ;D) e finalmente explicar o que houve quando eles tinham 15 anos. Então, esse aqui foi o último flashback, espero que vocês tenham entendido e gostado desse capítulo e da história toda até agora... Prometo que no próximo vai ser uma loucuraaa, mil coisas diferentes pra acontecer hahaha

Enfim, espero que tenham gostado e entendido que o James amadureceu e é uma boa pessoa haha, mas que Lily tem muita razão de não gostar dele...

E aí, o que acharam? Comentem e me digam!

Beijinhos, e até a próxima XD


	5. Chapter 5- Bad Blood

**N/A:** tô aquiiiiii! Desculpem pela demora, mas ahhh nem foi tanto assim, né? XD ME enrolei um pouco para escrever, e tudo bem, tenho que admitir, estou viciada em Grey's Anatomy (séries são um perigo hahaha). Mas, enfim, de uma forma ou de outra, tô aqui hoje, e espero que vocês gostem do quinto capítulo. Ah, e totalmente estou compensando o atraso, porque vocês nem acreditam o quão grande isso ficou...

Mylle Malfoy P.W: oieee haha, que bom que gostouuuu, espero que continue... é, a ideia foi essa, mas é bom saber que o James agora é um fofo haha. E claro que você ama o Sirius, quem não ama? Melhor pessoaaa ;) Beijos, espero que goste!

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5- Bad Blood (Taylor Swift)**

 **Lily**

Eu já estava me perguntando onde Marlene estaria quando recebi uma mensagem.

 _ **Marlene McKinnon**_

 _(8:02) Lilyyyy_

 _(8:02) Vá pra aula logo_

 _(8:03) Vou chegar atrasada_

Respondi e fui andando até meu armário.

Não precisava que Marlene me dissesse para saber que o motivo de ela se atrasar tinha sido alguma discussão com a mãe. Agora só precisava descobrir o porquê disso.

Quando finalmente cheguei ao armário 374, não me surpreendi muito com o Post-it colado na minha porta. Desde segunda-feira, quando havia perdido meu livro, isso já havia acontecido algumas vezes..

O primeiro foi no mesmo dia, na hora do almoço, o bilhete que dizia "Um dia tudo volta" e que indicava que quem quer que estivesse com meu livro só pretendia devolvê-lo depois que terminasse de ler.

Depois, na quarta, quando fui colocar alguns livros no armário antes de voltar pra casa, me deparei com um papelzinho igual ao outro, mas dessa vez dizendo "Fica tranquila, só faltam 50", o que eu entendi como "Olha, estranha que perdeu esse livro maravilhoso, eu já tô na página 170." Mas, ao contrário do que o autor do bilhete pedia, aquilo não me tranquilizou. Quer dizer, era bom saber que tinha alguém com meu livro, e que ele não havia simplesmente sumido, mas ao mesmo tempo era horrível! Eu não sabia quem era essa pessoa, quantos anos tinha, de qual ano era, e nem ao menos se era um menino ou uma menina! Céus, aquilo estava me deixando louca! E se meu livro estivesse todo riscado e amassado agora? Mas, pelo menos, agora estava perto de eu tê-lo de volta.

E então, hoje, não foi tão estranho ver mais um daqueles Post-it's amarelinhos clássicos colado no meu armário. O estranho foi o que ele estava dizendo:

"Olhe em cima…

E obrigado."

Então fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar em cima do armário, sem saber direito o que esperava encontrar lá em cima.

E qual não foi minha surpresa ao encontrar não só meu livro (AI MEU DEUS FINALMENTE, E ELE TÁ TÃO LINDO E INTACTO, E NINGUÉM FEZ NADA COM ELE E SE ELE TÁ BEM EU TAMBÉM TÔ GRAÇAS A DEUS AHHH), como também outro que eu não conhecia.

Tive que me segurar muito para não sair pulando de felicidade. EBAAAA meu livro tá de voltaaaaaa! E aimeudeus que pessoa maravilhosa! Além de ler e devolver meu livro, ainda me deu um super presente: mais um pra ler!

Meu humor logo melhorou, e eu coloquei meu dois presentinhos do dia na bolsa antes de abrir o armário para pegar meu material.

Quando entrei na sala de História, já eram 8:10 em ponto. O sinal tocou assim que me sentei em uma das últimas cadeiras disponíveis, no fundo da sala.

Quando o professor Beans começou a aula, eu já estava pegando "meu" novo livro na mochila para começar a ler. O título era "Onde a Lua Não Está." Já fiquei com vontade de ler tudinho só pelo nome, e resolvi começar sem nem olhar a sinopse.

Foi quando vi que, na folha de rosto, o dono tinha escrito algumas coisas. E aparentemente, não tinha sido coincidência.

A mesma caligrafia desajeitada dos bilhetes preenchia o canto direito do papel.

Primeiro, havia um desenho, tipo aquelas placas de banheiro feminino e masculino. Ele tinha desenhado um bonequinho de cada gênero, e o homenzinho estava pintado de azul e circulado. Percebi então que, a pessoa misteriosa que pegou meu livro emprestado e me deu outro de volta era, aparentemente, um garoto. Assumi que ele sabia que eu era uma garota porque eu tinha destacado várias frases de "Quando Tudo Volta" com o marcador rosa.

Embaixo do desenho dos bonequinhos (que na verdade era uma resposta para uma das minhas perguntas), ele tinha escrito "17 anos. Você?". E, por último, bem grande, o número 141, exatamente na mesma posição da página em que eu sempre escrevia o número do meu armário nos livros que eu levava para a escola.

Isso tudo pedia uma lista, que eu me apressei a escrever numa folha arrancado do meu caderno.

 _Sobre Ele_

 _1\. É "ele"_

Revirei os olhos para mim mesma ao escrever isso. Claro que é "ele", Lily, olha o nome da lista! Mas eu me sentia na necessidade de fazer um banco de dados sobre esse cara, então continuei a lista.

 _2\. Tem 17 anos._

 _3\. Armário 141._

 _4\. Prestou atenção no que você escreveu..._

Assim que guardei o papel bem dobrado na minha mochila, uma Marlene muito vermelha bateu na porta da sala e colocou a cabeça para dentro.

\- Sim, Srta. McKinnon? Vejo que está bastante atrasada… - comentou o professor Beans, parando a aula.

\- Desculpe, professor, mas eu tive alguns problemas no caminho e não consegui chegar a tempo. O senhor poderia me deixar entrar?

Beans parou um momento para pensar e depois suspirou.

\- Que não se repita, Marlene. Sente e abra o livro na página 412.

Lene entrou correndo e se sentou na única cadeira restante, atrás de mim, mas na fileira do lado.

Quando ouvi a página que o professor tinha dito, me alertei e olhei o quadro. Aparentemente, finalmente ele tinha resolvido mudar de assunto e parar de ensinar a Guerra dos 100 Anos pela milésima vez.

Mas antes que eu pudesse guardar o "Onde a Lua Não Está" na bolsa, um papelzinho aterrissou em minha mesa e eu abri:

 **Tenho que falar com você!**

Guardei o livro na bolsa e peguei o de História antes de responder:

 _Depois. Dia importante hoje: Beans mudou a matéria!_

 **Eu sei, eu sei, Lil. Só te avisando. Tenho uma coisa importante pra te contar/ perguntar. Ei, espera aí! Que livro é esse?**

 _Você nem sabe! Também tenho novidades…_

 **Okayyyy. A gente conta no almoço, então.**

 _Tudo bem._

Abri o caderno e o livro de História e, como quase nunca acontecia, olhei para frente e assimilei o que Beans estava dizendo.

Ou pelo menos tentei.

* * *

Eu e Lene saímos o mais rápido possível da aula de Física e sentamos sozinhas numa mesa do refeitório depois de pegar nossa comida.

\- Tá - ela começou, mas então olhou para minha cara e viu que eu queria muito falar primeiro. Revirou os olhos antes de continuar - Tudo bem, você primeiro.

\- Eu achei meu livro!

A boca dela se transformou num "o" perfeito.

-O que? Aque- aquele livro? O que você sempre tá lendo? Que você perdeu segunda?

Abri um sorriso imenso.

-Ele mesmo.

Ela ainda parecia incrédula, então expliquei:

-Quer dizer, na verdade eu não _achei_. Alguém tinha pegado e devolveu. E deixou outro livro junto.

-Aquele que eu te vi lendo hoje na aula?

\- Anhan. Ele mesmo.

Tentei evitar um sorriso, me saindo muito mal na tarefa.

\- Lily... – Marlene falou, calmamente – Você está gostando mais dessa história do que eu queria que você gostasse, não é?

Acho que eu me entreguei quando não consegui mais evitar sorrir loucamente.

\- Ai Lene... É que é tão bom, não sei porque. Acho que é só o fato de eu saber que tem um menino que gosta das mesmas...

Ela não me deu chance de terminar a fala e arregalou os olhos.

\- É UM GAROTO? LILY EVANS, POR QUE DIABOS VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU ISSO ANTES?

Tapei a boca dela, porque estávamos começando a atrair olhares. Isso tinha virado um hábito ao longo do tempo.

\- Cala a boca, Marlene. – repreendi, num tom normal.

Ela ainda estava com aquela expressão de "o Natal chegou mais cedo", mas conseguiu se controlar.

\- Lily, eu tô te dizendo, se você não me contar tudo o que acontecer entre você e esse garoto...

Revirei os olhos.

\- Prometo que eu te conto, Lene.

Ela pareceu relaxar depois disso, mas eu percebi que Lene não tinha deixado passar em branco o fato de eu não ter negado a possível existência de um futuro caso entre eu e o garoto do livro, e ficamos em silêncio por um tempo. Ela, provavelmente, absorvendo a informação. Então, repentinamente, ela franziu as sobrancelhas:

\- Como você sabe que é um menino, afinal? – perguntou, desconfiada.

Mordi o lábio inferior, um pouco hesitante. Era um hábito que eu tinha quando estava pensando ou sob pressão.

\- Ahn... Ele meio que colocou um bilhetinho? – respondi devagar, com tom de pergunta.

Ela suspirou:

\- Tem uma outra parte dessa história que eu não vou gostar de saber, não é?

Resolvi explicar tudo do começo:

\- Tá. Calma. – respirei fundo antes de continuar – Você lembra que eu coloquei o número do meu armário no livro que eu perdi essa semana, né?

Ela simplesmente assentiu, fazendo sinal para que eu prosseguisse:

\- Então, na segunda mesmo, antes da aula de Francês, eu fui até o armário e achei um Post-it, dizendo basicamente que quem quer que estivesse com meu livro me devolveria quando terminasse de ler. Na quarta encontrei outro, dizendo que faltavam 50 páginas para ele terminar o livro, e hoje achei outro que mandava eu olhar para cima. E eu achei os livros em cima do meu armário.

Marlene estava boquiaberta, mas como não comentou nada, continuei:

\- Então... Eu peguei os dois livros, e quando abri o "novo" para ler, tinha meio que um recadinho. Agora eu sei que esse cara tem 17 anos, é um cara, e o armário dele é o 141.

Ela passou alguns segundos quieta, até que finalmente absorveu tudo e, como, sempre surtou totalmente:

\- AI. MEU. DEUS. LILY COMO ASSIM, VOCÊ TEM QUE DESCOBRIR MAIS, E COMO É QUE VOCÊ VAI RESPONDER, E CARAMBA, ESSE É SEU CARA PERFEITO, E...

Desliguei um pouquinho enquanto ela continuava o discurso louco de sempre. Quando finalmente acabou seu fôlego, ela parou e respirou fundo.

\- O que você vai responder, Lil? – perguntou, finalmente civilizada.

Dei de ombros em resposta.

\- Acho que eu vou descobrir quando acabar de ler esse livro, não?

Ela sorriu e surtou um pouco mais, fazendo um escândalo e chamando a atenção de algumas (muitas) pessoas no refeitório.

Finalmente ela se sentou e ficou me encarando com um sorriso imenso.

\- Então... – comecei enquanto comia minha última batata frita. Lene mal tinha comido metade do seu sanduíche ainda – O que é que _você_ tinha para me contar, afinal?

Ergui uma sobrancelha enquanto a expressão dela se tornava um pouco mais séria.

\- Bem... – foi a vez de ela morder o lábio antes de começar - É uma história um pouco complicada.

E então Marlene começou a me explicar um situação que, na verdade, era _muito complicada mesmo._ Pelo menos já tinha uma noção básica do histórico de amizade familiar de Lene, então foi um pouco mais fácil me situar antes que ela realmente chegasse ao ponto principal da situação.

Era basicamente o seguinte: como era de conhecimento geral (pelo menos no mundo de Lily Evans), a mãe de Marlene tinha duas melhores amigas na faculdade que, segundo ela, era um "trio imbatível" na época. Então, depois que se formaram, se casaram e etc., as três continuaram muito amigas, e, por sorte os maridos também se davam bem. Até aí tudo bem. Mas a partir daí, temos uma série de problemas:

1\. Esse "trio imbatível" era formado simplesmente por Helen McKinnon, Walburga Black e por uma mulher chamada Druella Rosier.

2\. Essa tal mulher chamada Druella acabou se casando com o irmão de Walburga, Cygnus Black.*

3\. Entretanto, os filhos das três melhores amigas (no caso, Marlene, Sirius Black e Bellatrix Black) simplesmente não conseguiam dividir o mesmo cômodo.

Tudo bem, eu exagerei um pouco. Marlene nunca gostou de Sirius. Mas nada nunca aconteceu, só rixas bobas de criança. Só que eles nunca tentaram se dar bem, e eu não vejo isso acontecendo em nenhum momento próximo. Digamos apenas que, de um forma geral, Sirius não é o tipo de cara que eu e Lene costumamos nos dar bem (por mais que, por mim, isso aconteça principalmente por causa do seu melhor amigo). Quanto a Bellatrix (que, a propósito, é prima de 1º grau de Sirius), Marlene simplesmente não vai com a cara dela. Nem um pouco.

Ok, com os precedentes devidamente explicados, podemos prosseguir:

\- Certo... – Lene continuou, adotando um tom irônico – Aí, elas tiveram a _brilhante_ ideia de "relembrarem os velhos tempos". O que isso significa, você pergunta? Então, querida Lily, eu suponho que você esteja ciente do fato de que os Black são ricos. _Muito_ ricos.

Balancei a cabeça. Marlene estava ficando bastante chateada e ao mesmo tempo empolgada em contar a história, e eu tenho que admitir que isso me dava medo, então simplesmente a deixei contar sem interrupções:

\- Exato. Você provavelmente não sabe, mas acontece que minha "tia Wal", também conhecida como a mãe daquele traste do Black, convidou a todos nós para passarmos o fim de semana na "casa de férias" dele.

Meu queixo caiu. Se ela estivesse dizendo o que eu estava dizendo...

\- Sim, Lily, é exatamente isso que você está ouvindo. A ideia é irmos todos para a casa deles perto de Reading** para passar o fim de semana.

Ela abaixou a cabeça, fingindo que estava chorando por alguns segundos, e então olhou para a frente de novo.

Eu permaneci calada, com a boca aberta.

\- Lils, e o pior é que isso tava programado a semanas e minha mão só veio me falar ontem, sendo que a ideia é sair daqui assim que eu chegar da escola.

\- Como assim? – soltei.

\- EU SEI. Aiii agora é que você não vai acreditar.

\- TEM MAIS? – eu não sabia aonde aquilo estava indo, mas eu tinha a impressão de que ia dar treta.

\- Tem. Você não sabe. Ontem de tarde, minha mãe me falou isso, e aí eu fiquei tipo "MÃE PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO ME FALOU ANTES" e aí ela disse que sabia que era errado, mas que elas todas tinham concordado em só contar para os filhos em cima da hora, porque sabiam que todos iriam ficar emburrados.

Ponderei a questão.

\- Tá, um ponto pra tia Helen. – arrisquei – Por mais que tenha sido horrível, ela tem razão.

Lene revirou os olhos.

\- Eu percebi isso depois, mas na hora eu me retei e briguei com ela. Aí ela pediu para eu arrumar minhas coisas, e eu subi super chateada pra fazer as malas. Agora que vem a parte interessante. – ela parou para respirar, e eu me debrucei sobre a mesa, completamente esquecida do KitKat que esperava para ser comido na minha bolsa – Eu tinha acabado de abrir aquela minha sacola grande da Tommy, você sabe qual é, quando meu celular tocou. Eu fui olhar porque era o barulhinho de mensagem normal, e fiquei curiosa. Lily. Você NÃO VAI ACREDITAR em quem foi.

\- FALA LOGO, LENE!

\- SIRIUS BLACK.

Engasguei com a água que eu tinha começado a tomar.

\- O QUE? NÃO. CREIO.

\- EXATO. AÍ ELE DISSE QUE...

\- NÃO FALA NÃO, LENE! ME MOSTRA ESSA CONVERSA, EU PRECISO VER! – a essa altura eu estava quase assustada.

Faltavam tipo 15 minutos para minha aula de Francês, e o refeitório já estava esvaziando, mas eu não ligava.

Minha melhor amiga revirou os olhos pela segunda vez em menos de 1 minuto e puxou rapidamente o celular do bolso, me entregando já desbloqueado.

Abri as mensagens e ergui as sobrancelhas ao ver que ela tinha salvado o contato. Vai entender:

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _McKinnon?_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _Quem eh?_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _Sirius Black_

 _..._

 _ **Marlene**_

 _BLACK?_

 _O que vc quer?_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _vc provavelmente tbm só foi informada agora dos planos das nossas mães para esse fim de semana_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _Infelizmente, sim_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _eu nao sei vc, mas eu pretendo fazer alguma coisa_

 _nao pretendo ficar preso dentro de uma mesma casa com vc, Bellatrix e Regulus_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _Sua prima não tem uma irmã?_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _tem_

 _Narcisa, e ela tá na faculdade_

 _se salvou_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _O q vc quer comigo, Black?_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _enfim, obviamente eu nao aceitei tao fácil assim_

 _e depois de muita discussão convenci minha mae a me deixar levar o James_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _E o q eu tenho a ver com isso?_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _minha mae nao eh tao fácil assim de se negociar, McKinnon_

 _se eu quiser levar o James, tenho que conseguir uma forma de ir só no sábado_

 _pq o último assento do meu carro está ocupado pelo hamster de meu irmão_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _Ainda não sei onde eu entro na história_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _calma_

 _ouvi dizer por aí q vc já tirou a carteira de motorista_

Opa. Não briguem com a Lilyzita aqui, ok? Eu posso ter esquecido de mencionar...

No último outono, Lene tinha conseguido tirar a carteira definitiva de motorista. Eu (e a maioria das pessoas da nossa idade) tinha só a provisória, que tinha tirado agora no Natal, já que tinha viajado antes de o último ano começar e tirar quase todo o meu tempo livre para aprender a dirigir direito. A grande questão da carteira provisória é que você só pode dirigir acompanhado de um adulto (+21) e um monte de coisa aí... Resumindo: não serve pra nada. Meu aniversário de 18 anos já estava chegando e eu ainda não tinha arranjado tempo para fazer os testes de direção. Mas Lene, sim. Ela ficou na cidade no verão passado e fez os testes logo depois de conseguir a carteira provisória, e agora tinha uma carteira definitiva (que é a de verdade). Mas ela não tinha um carro ainda, então não adiantava muito. ***

Por isso, logo que li aquela mensagem do Sirius, não achei que fizesse sentido. E nem Lene, pelo visto:

 _ **Marlene**_

 _E daí? Eu não tenho carro_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _exatamente_

 _eu tenho o carro, e vc a carteira_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _Explique-se_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _Dona Walburga concordou_

 _saímos daqui sábado de manhã:_

 _eu e James vamos até sua casa com o carro_

 _e vc dirige até Reading_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _O q eu ganho com isso?_

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _uma noite a menos naquela casa_

 _e, como combinado com minha mae_

 _vc pode levar sua amiga, Evans_

 _o q me diz?_

 _ **Marlene**_

 _Eu topo_

\- Lene... – comecei – no que você me meteu?

Depois que ela me convenceu de que seria até bom ir com ela para Reading, porque nós duas poderíamos sair, conhecer a cidade e talvez até encontrar uns carinhas fofos do interior, me preocupei achando que minha mãe não deixaria. Mas Marlene tinha se atrasado hoje justamente porque estava convencendo a mãe de que a coisa toda era um boa ideia e pedindo para ela ligar para minha mãe e explicar tudo para ela.

Assim, quando eu sai da última aula (Biologia) e liguei para minha mãe, com Marlene do meu lado, ela mesma me falou que:

A) Já estava sabendo de tudo

B) "Helen" tinha ligado e explicado a situação toda (meninos num quarto, meninas no outro, etc.)

C) Ela deixava

D) Havia uma pequena mudança: Lene dormiria lá em casa para não ficar sozinha na casa dela, minha mãe insistiu.

Sendo assim, nós duas pegamos o ônibus (que sempre pegávamos juntas, já que morávamos na mesma direção) e paramos na casa de Marlene para pegar as coisas dela. Quando chegamos, os McKinnon já estavam quase de saída e nos deram uma carona até a minha casa.

Ao entrar em casa, achei estranho não encontrar Petúnia no sofá assistindo a America's Next Top Model.

\- Estranho… - comentei enquanto fechava a porta.

Lene já estava subindo as escadas (sim, esse é o nosso nível de amizade), e eu fui atrás dela só para encontrar minha irmã fazendo as malas, parecendo muito estressada.

\- Oi, Tuney. - falamos juntas e passamos logo para o meu quarto

\- LILY, VOCÊ PEGOU MEU CASACO ROSA? - Petúnia gritou quando já estávamos lá dentro.

Revirei os olhos, mesmo sabendo que ela não poderia ver.

\- Não, Tuney, e todas as roupas que eu tinha pegado já devolvi.

\- ENTÃO ONDE TÁ?

Vi Marlene se acabando de rir, jogada na minha cama.

\- E eu que vou saber?

Então ela saiu do quarto bufando e desceu as escadas correndo, chateada com Deus sabe quem.

Me joguei na cama ao lado de Marlene.

\- Eu nem mesmo _uso_ rosa. - falei, revoltada.

Ela riu ainda mais da minha cara, e eu bati nela com meu Ursinho Pooh de pelúcia até ela parar. Ela devia entender. Ninguém em sã consciência combina uma blusa rosa com uma calça vermelha, por exemplo. Aí a criança aqui nasce ruiva e ainda é obrigada a usar roupa rosa?! Acho que com uns 12 anos eu me revoltei e me recusei a comprar qualquer peça de roupa levemente rosada. Simplesmente não dava certo.

\- Vai tomar banho enquanto eu começo a fazer a minha mala. - falei

Ela só resmungou e virou de lado.

\- Hummm.. Mas tá _tão_ frio, Lilssss…

Levantei e continuei a bater nela com o bichinho até que ela levantasse.

\- Vai logo, preguiçosa, a água é quente e eu já aumentei o aquecedor. Quando você voltar, já vai estar uns 20ºC aqui dentro.

Ela revirou os olhos e levantou, pegando suas coisas e indo ao banheiro.

Tirei meu sobretudo e abri a porta do guarda-roupa, começando a pegar o básico.

Quando Lene entrou no quarto de novo, de suéter e calça de moletom, eu não tinha feito muito progresso.

\- Leneeee, me ajudaaaa! - pedi, fingindo uma carinha triste.

Ela riu de mim e terminou de guardar suas coisas.

\- Vai você agora, Lil, e eu adianto sua mala por você.

Quando eu saí do banho, ela já estava deitada na minha cama, olhando o celular, enquanto uma pilha de roupas me esperava ao seu lado. Ela ergueu os olhos quando entrei.

\- Pronto, separei. Aí a gente decide o que realmente vai ou não. - ela disse e levantou, desdobrando tudo para eu ver

No final, decidimos por uma calça _jeans_ e uma preta de veludo. Aí eu peguei algumas blusas para o dia e um suéter mais arrumado para de noite.

\- Lene, você trouxe aquela sua bota preta de salto, né?

\- Anhan.

\- Vou levar a minha marrom e qualquer coisa a gente troca, ok?

\- ISSO. Amo sua bota marrom.

Ri enquanto terminava de arrumar tudo na minha malinha pequena, acrescentei um cachecol e decidi levar o sobretudo na mão. Nem tava mais _tão_ frio assim, afinal. Uma média de 9º C todo dia. Dava para sobreviver.

Petúnia veio avisar que estava saindo com o namorado e depois bateu a porta de casa. Fiquei pensando sobre como era triste que a vida amorosa daquela baleia do Vernon fosse melhor que a minha até que meus pais chegaram em casa, uns 5 minutos depois de Petúnia ter saído.

\- Oi, meninas! - os dois cumprimentaram e vieram falar com a gente. Meu pai foi logo para o quarto, mas minha mãe ainda tinha mais o que dizer:

\- LENEE, queridaaaa, como vai você? - e então correu para abraçar Marlene, o que era uma cena e tanto, já que minha amiga tinha vindo em casa segunda-feira.

\- Tudo bem, tia Claire. E a padaria, tudo bem?

\- Ai, querida, tudo ótimo! Nunca mais apareceu por lá, hein? Estou com uns novos sabores daquele sonho que você adora, devia ir lá provar. - e então, sem pausa nenhuma, minha mãe resolveu mudar de assunto - Lily, eu e seu pai temos um jantar de negócios da companhia dele hoje a noite. Vocês duas conseguem se virar, não é?

\- Claro, tia! - Lene respondeu logo, sendo toda educada como ela não era.

\- Tranquilo, mãe.

\- Quer dizer então que minha Marlenezinha já está com carteira definitiva é? - minha mãe perguntou, cutucando a pobre da Marlene. - Ai meu Deus, me sinto tão velha...

\- Já tem um tempinho, tia. Como eu sou mais velha que a Lily, consegui terminar tudo ainda no ano passado, antes das férias de verão acabarem e dessa loucura de último ano começar.

\- É, a Lily demorou de tirar a provisória e depois nós viajamos, mas daqui a pouco ela faz os testes.

\- Queridas… - me intrometi - Eu tô aqui, sabia?! E sim, mãe, pode ficar tranquila que a Lene é uma motorista bem experiente e responsável.

Ela riu um pouco.

\- Lily, querida, era capaz de eu estar mais preocupada se fosse você dirigindo... De quem é mesmo o carro no qual vocês vão? - minha mãe perguntou, o que me lembrou de uma coisa importante:

\- LENE! Você avisou ao Black que é pra eles virem aqui?

Ela fez uma cara de pânico.

\- Aiiii nem pensei nisso!

Vi minha mãe erguer a sobrancelha à menção do sobrenome, mas não comentou nada, até porque meu pai chamou lá de dentro:

\- Claire, vamos nos atrasar!

Então minha mãe suspirou e comentou:

\- Tomem cuidado, meninas. - antes de se virar e sair do quarto, fechando a porta.

\- MARLENE, AVISE LOGO PRA O BLACK!

\- Ai, calma, estressadinha…

Ela mandou uma mensagem para ele e depois lembrou:

\- Lil, liga pra Domino's e pede uma pizza pra gente!

Eu pedi a pizza e depois ela desceu para ir escolhendo um filme pra gente ver.

Quando desliguei o telefone, vi que Lene tinha deixado o dela lá em cima e peguei para devolver bem na hora que tocou:

 _ **Sirius Black**_

 _ok, casa da Evans entao_

 _espera_

 _onde eh mesmo?_

Desbloqueei o celular e respondi eu mesma:

 _ **Marlene McKinnon**_

 _Acho q o Potter já deve saber onde é._

* * *

Foi um pouco deprimente ser acordada por um grito de Marlene na manhã seguinte, às 7 horas. Ainda mais considerando que fomos dormir quase 4h.

Minha conclusão é que o Netflix é realmente uma invenção muito perigosa para adolescentes com uma paixãozinha por Grey's Anatomy e comédias românticas.

Nós duas nos arrumamos e descemos para tomar café da manhã. Meus pais já estavam na cozinha, minha mãe preparando panquecas e meu pai lendo o jornal enquanto tomava uma xícara de café.

\- Bom dia, mãe. Bom dia, pai. - falei antes de pegar uma maçã na geladeira e sentar para comer.

\- Bom dia, meninas. - meus pais responderam quase ao mesmo tempo, e Marlene cumprimentou os dois antes de também abrir a geladeira para pegar leite.

Minha mãe colocou as panquecas na mesa e sentou para comer correndo.

\- Meninas, tenho que sair logo para ir na padaria, já estou atrasada. Então discurso rápido, versão compacta: Lily, sua irmã vai voltar para a faculdade com o namorado, Vernon, amanhã de manhã. Ela fez questão de ir com ele, e você ainda não vai ter voltado quando ela sair, alguma coisa para dizer?

Por mais que eu não me desse bem com Petúnia, fiquei um pouco triste por ela ir embora sem me falar nada, então fiz uma careta:

\- Diga que eu mandei boa sorte.

Todo mundo presente no recinto pareceu surpreso, mas minha mãe se recompôs e continuou:

\- Então, meninas, confio demais em vocês, mas precaução nunca é exagero: Lene, pelo amor de Deus, cuidado na estrada.

Marlene riu um pouco e respondeu:

\- Pode deixar, tia.

\- Eu vou morrer de saudades, então Lily, por favor, ligue e dê notícias. Nada de bebida, não falem com estranhos, não aceitem nada de ninguém e tentem se manter longe de encrenqueiros. Avisem se forem sair, e não quero saber de vocês se metendo em festinhas desses drogados por aí. Não finjam que não sabem do que estou falando, cuidado com quem vão beijar por aí, e OS MENINOS FICAM NUM QUARTO DIFERENTE POR UMA RAZÃO!

Isso alertou meu pai:

\- Meninos? Vocês vão ficar na mesma casa que meninos?

Revirei os olhos.

\- A gente se odeia, pai.

Minha mãe bufou e levantou, colocando seus pratos na pia.

\- Calma. Richard, não tem problema. Helen vai estar lá, e elas nem gostam desses garotos. Apesar de que isso nem sempre é uma garantia, não é mesmo. - então ela deu uma piscadela e pegou sua bolsa para sair - Confie em sua filha. Amo vocês!

Ela se abaixou para nos dar um abraço, se despediu e saiu de casa.

\- LILY! Por favor me diga, me prometa que não vai acontecer nada que eu estou imaginando que possa acontecer.

\- Calma, pai. Eu prometo, _nós_ prometemos que não vai acontecer nada. - então dei uma cotovelada em Marlene, que parecia estar meio _off._

\- Ahn? Ah, claro, pode ficar tranquilo, tio. É uma coisa bem família mesmo.

Meu pai pareceu se tranquilizar um pouco e desviamos a conversa para assuntos mais triviais.

Quando terminamos de comer, meu pai disse que arrumaria a cozinha e nós fomos para meu quarto, terminar de ajeitar as coisas.

\- Quantos graus tá fazendo lá fora? - Lene perguntou, enquanto tentava decidir que suéter colocaria por cima da camiseta branca de malha.

Olhei no celular antes de responder:

\- Uns 8ºC, parece. Não precisa botar o verde, não, é muito quente. Usa o bege.

Ela fez como eu disse e vestiu a blusa bege de lã, em gola V, completando com um cachecol que, de alguma forma, combinava com sua calça _jeans_ escura. Marlene era estilosa por natureza. Ela simplesmente tinha o talento de escolher a roupa perfeita, e seus cachos escuros contrastando com os olhos azuis sempre davam um toque especial a qualquer look. Dava para entender porque toda garota de Hogwarts tinha inveja dela, mas Marlene sempre gostou de tentar coisas novas em si mesma. No primeiro ano, ela tinha pintado as pontas do cabelo de azul, e no segundo clareou um pouco algumas mexas. Agora estava usando o cabelo da cor natural, mas eu sabia que era só uma questão de tempo até ela resolver tentar outra coisa. A verdade é que ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito.

Ela sentou na minha cama, meio sem nada para fazer.

\- Lily, será que fica bom se eu pintar o cabelo de ruivo? - Ok, isso foi estranho. Por mais que eu ame Marlene, não a quero lendo meus pensamentos. Seria estranho.

\- Ai meu Deus, não inventa não, Lene. Eu já disse, qualquer cor fica bem em você, mas aproveite esse cabelo lindo que você tem! E além do mais, você não quer pintar de ruivo.

\- Ai, Lil, para com isso. Seu cabelo é o mais lindo do mundo!

\- Ah, eu também gosto, e você sabe. Mas às vezes é mais difícil combinar as coisas. Normalmente, eu tento ser bem básica. E nós duas sabemos que essa não é você.

Isso pareceu vencê-la. A verdade era que nós éramos tipicamente aquela dupla de melhores amigas meio contraste, meio parecidas. Enquanto ela era totalmente na moda e adorava comprar a mais nova peça da loja sempre, eu tinha um estilo mais discreto. Não que eu andasse só no básico ou fora de moda, mas eu tinha que ser bem mais cuidadosa com a minha escolha de roupas.

\- Tá. Mas aí eu vou ficar pra sempre com inveja de como você pode vestir só um _jeans_ claro e uma blusa verde caidinha e ser tão arrasadora.

Ela descreveu minha roupa com uma voz sofridinha que me fez rir.

\- A magia dos olhos verdes, McKinnon. - eu pisquei, em tom de brincadeira. Ser ruiva tinha lá suas vantagens… - Vamos descer, eles já devem estar chegando.

E, dito e feito, foi só nós abrirmos a porta depois de nos despedirmos do meu pai para vermos uma Mercedes azul escuro reluzente parar em frente à minha casa.

E quando James Potter e Sirius Black saltaram da frente, alguns segundos depois, eu tinha certeza que nós duas tínhamos o queixo caído.

*Sim, os nomes tão certinhos e tudo mais, tá tudo lá na árvore genealógica dos Black quem casou com quem. Só inventei a parte da amizade e dos McKinnon.

**Essa cidade existe sim, e fica a cerca de uma hora de Londres, Eu não sei qual o tamanho ou como é a cidade exatamente, mas…

***Por mais estranho que pareça, eu pesquisei e, aparentemente, é mais ou menos assim que o sistema funciona lá, então...

* * *

 **N/A:** e aíiii? o que acharaaaaam? Gigante o capítulo, viu? Deu mais de 5 mil palavras, e minha média é de 3 ou 3500... Mas gostei de fazer maior, apesar de ter dado mais trabalho... entãoooo gostaram? Não recebi muitas reviews no último capítulo, e queria realmente saber o que estão achando... Enfim, de toda forma obrigada a quem está acompanhando a história, cada leitor é extremamente importante pra mim!

Espero que tenham gostadoooo, beijinhos...

Até a próxima!


	6. Chapter 6- Breakeaven

**N/A: Meu Deus do céu eu nem acredito que tô aqui! Gente, descupa mesmo, mil vezes desculpa. Eu literalmente passei tipo um ano sem postar nada! Mas vocês não têm noção de como esse ano foi uma loucura pra mim! Eu não tive tempo nem de respirar, e, por mais que tentasse escrever, não tinha tempo. Nas férias do meio do ano eu até escrevi um pouco e tentei postar esse capítulo aqui, mas minha conta aqui no fanfiction deu um bug e eu não conseguia baixar o capítulo. E aí eu nem ouvi mais falar na palavra "fanfic" até agora. Mas, finalmente estou de férias e quero muito escrever. Espero que vocês ainda queiram ler! Se não lembrarem muito bem das coisas, releiam os capítulos e tals, e eu prometo uma história muito legal pra vocês ok? Talvez meu estilo de escrita mude um pouco, até porque eu mudei muito esse ano, mas a ideia da história continua a mesma!**

 **Vou responder às reviews aqui, mesmo que vocês não vejam kkkk:**

 **Karol Bernardo: Oláaa! Ai meu Deus, desculpa a demora! Muiiiito obrigada, mesmo! Espero que você ainda esteja interessada por ler! De toda forma, agradeço muito, beijos!  
**

 **Pepinela: Oiiii! Nossa, eu surtei quando vi essa review sua aqui no fanfiction! Lembro da minha reação lá no começo do ano, e já queria responder, mas, como disse, a escola e milhões de outras coisas roubaram essa possibilidade de mim! AIMEUDEUSDOCEUMERLINAMADOJESUS você não tem noção de como ouvir isso me deixa feliiiiiiz! Espero que você ainda esteja curiosa para ler o resto!**

 **Mylle Malfoy P.W: Olha aquii a viagem! haha, espero que você ainda queira ler. Obrigadíssimo!**

 **: ohhh meu Deus, obrigadaaaa! Espero que você ainda esteja por aquii!**

 **Então gente, é isso, desculpem mesmo por toda a demora, mas eu prometo estar aqui, pelo menos durante as férias!**

 **Espero que gostem!**

* * *

Capítulo 6- Breakeven (The Script)

 **James**

Eu não pude controlar meu sorriso ao ver a cara de Lily e Marlene quando nós dois saltamos da Mercedes _sedan_ de Sirius.

Era, de certa forma, irônico que ele tivesse um carro, já que nem podia dirigir, por não ter passado nos exames. Os Black nunca foram rigorosos com esse tipo de coisa. O que eles podiam comprar, eles davam. Em termos de notas, porém… Qualquer deslize e já era. Eu já tinha feito os meus e estava esperando o resultado, e meus pais só me dariam um carro quando eu pudesse dirigir oficialmente.

Demorou um pouco, mas assim que bati a porta do carro e deslizei os óculos escuros para a cabeça elas retomaram a compostura e caminharam até nós dois, cada uma com uma sacola na mão.

Abri meu maior sorriso:

\- Bom dia, Lily, Marlene.

\- Evans, Potter, Evans. Eu sei que deve ser difícil para seu cérebro anormalmente pequeno e ocupado por seu ego gigante, mas tente aprender. Black, como vai?

Sirius, que terminava de dar a volta no carro, se pronunciou:

\- Ótimo, Lily. McKinnon, apreciando a vista? Ou já podemos ir?

Marlene, que ainda estava olhando boquiaberta para o carro, corou levemente antes de responder:

\- Nada para apreciar, Black. Então, quem vai ser meu copiloto?

\- O carro é meu. Eu ia gostar de ir na frente.

Revirei os olhos enquanto pegava a bagagem das meninas e levava para o porta-malas.

\- Claro que sim, Padfoot. - bati a porta - Então acho que somos eu e você aqui atrás, não é Lily?

Eu vi a cor sumir do seu rosto enquanto ela engolia em seco:

\- Aparentemente terei esse desprazer, Potter. - ela se adiantou para entrar no carro, mas eu fui mais rápido e abri a porta para que ela entrasse. Pude vê-la revirar os olhos enquanto eu dava a volta para entrar do lado esquerdo, atrás de Sirius.

Marlene ligou o carro, parecendo encantada por estar tendo a oportunidade de dirigir uma Mercedes, e anunciou:

\- Vamos nos divertir um pouco.

E então ela pisou no acelerador.

* * *

Eu poderia dizer que Marlene dirigia loucamente, a mais de 200 Km por hora, e que a viagem estava sendo muito louca, com rock tocando nas alturas e todos nós quase batendo a cabeça a cada segundo em consequência às curvas e vezes em que freávamos repentinamente.

Mas… bem, não seria verdade.

Marlene era uma motorista bem cuidadosa, e eu tenho a impressão de que a sua atenção estava dobrada, considerando-se o fato de que ela estava dirigindo uma Mercedes. Que não era dela.

O som estava ligado na rádio local, estávamos todos em silêncio há um bom tempo, agora.

\- Então… - comecei, tentando aliviar a tensão - Quando que você tirou a carteira mesmo, Marlene?

Pude vê-la respirar fundo, como se previsse entrar numa grande confusão pela sua resposta:

\- Me chame de Lene, James. Vamos passar quase 48 horas dentro da mesma casa, é melhor deixar as formalidades de lado. - pude ver ambos, Lily e Sirius erguerem os olhos das telas dos seus celulares diante disso. Lily adotou um olhar que, eu tenho certeza, poderia ter incinerado instantaneamente qualquer um que se atrevesse a encará-la naquele momento. - E, respondendo à sua pergunta, foi no verão. Já tem mais de seis meses, agora.

\- Ah. - falei, sem saber mais o que dizer, e com medo de que qualquer resposta que eu desse pudesse irritar a ruiva sentada a um assento de mim.

O que eu decididamente não queria fazer.

Mas então, inesperadamente, foi ela quem se pronunciou, com uma sobrancelha erguida:

\- E você, Sirius, - Lily frisou o nome, e eu tenho certeza de que Sirius, assim como eu, sentiu que nós dois estávamos no meio de uma discussão bem perigosa entre amigas - por que mesmo que não pôde dirigir hoje?

\- Ahn, er… Eu não passei nos exames. Mas vou fazer de novo depois.

\- Ah, sim. Sinto muito.

Espera um pouco, eu estava fincando louco?

LILY EVANS, jogando conversa fora com SIRIUS BLACK?

Deus, o mundo devia estar pegando fogo…

\- E você, James? - Marlene entrou em ação.

\- Eu, ahn, tô esperando o resultado…

\- Galera, que tal a gente jogar alguma coisa, hein? Sabe, esse joguinhos de viagem para passar o tempo mesmo? - Sirius sugeriu, tentando aliviar o clima.

Eu estava sentindo que, assim que estivessem sozinhas, Lily e Marlene teriam uma discussão séria se não mudássemos o assunto logo.

As meninas aceitaram a sugestão, e eu disse que tudo bem. Acho que, se teríamos mesmo que passar um tempo juntos, elas perceberam que seria melhor deixar um pouco das rivalidades para trás.

\- Tá, mas o quê? - perguntei, quando todos percebemos que não sabíamos o que jogar.

Para a minha surpresa, foi Lily quem respondeu:

\- Ah! Tem aquele de cantar a música e adivinhar, sei-lá.

\- NÃO. - Sirius e Marlene responderam em uníssono.

\- Tá, calma.

Peguei meu celular e abri o aplicativo de músicas. Selecionei uma playlist qualquer de "top hits" ou algo assim e passei o aparelho para Sirius.

\- Six, conecta com o som. - falei.

Ele fez o que eu pedi e esticou o cabo para que eu pudesse segurar o celular.

Uma música famosa de pop começou a tocar, mas eu pausei antes que pudesse reconhecê-la.

\- Certo, é o seguinte. Eu dou play na música e nós ouvimos um pouco. A pessoa que conseguir lembrar e falar o cantor primeiro, vence.

Lily revirou os olhos.

\- Assim é fácil, né, Potter? O celular é seu, você sabe exatamente as músicas que estão tocando.

Abri um sorriso irônico antes de responder:

\- Não tínhamos decidido abandonar os sobrenomes, Lily? E não se preocupe, isso é uma playlist da internet que eu não conheço. E eu não vou olhar a música quando for passar para a próxima. - ela pareceu duvidar, então bloquei o celular e coloquei no porta-copos para provar meu ponto - Sirius passa pelo som.

\- Tô dentro. - Padfoot aceitou.

Marlene deu de ombros e disse:

\- Parece legal, mas eu vou perder porque tô dirigindo.

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha enquanto todos esperávamos por sua resposta. Por fim, suspirou e inclinou o corpo levemente para frente, como se estivesse se preparando para ouvir:

\- O que está esperando, Potter?

E então eu sorri e apertei o play.

* * *

Meia hora depois, já estávamos gritando, cantando e quase nos estapeando para falar primeiro, e toda a tensão antes existente tinha se esvaído gradualmente.

\- ONE DIRECTION! - Marlene gritou, finalmente, assim que a música chegou ao refrão sem nenhum de nós ter ideia de quem estava cantando, apesar de eu achar a canção familiar - Tried to find you, but I just don't kno-ow, where do broken hearts go…. É, One Direction, com certeza! - ela afirmou depois de cantarolar um pouco junto à música.

Sirius ascendeu a tela do meu celular para confirmar a resposta, erguendo as sobrancelhas:

\- Quer dizer então que você ouve One Direction, McKinnon? Nunca achei que fosse seu tipo… - meu amigo provocou.

\- E o que seria meu tipo, Black?

\- Ah, você sabe…. - mas ele não chegou a responder, porque Lily o interrompeu:

\- Não julgue as músicas de um artista por sua fama, Black.

\- Ah, voltamos aos sobrenomes, Evans?

Lily só revirou os olhos e Sirius passou para a próxima música.

Eu só precisei ouvir os primeiros acordes para saber qual era, e tinha certeza de que ganharia, porque não era muito conhecida. Então qual não foi a minha surpresa quando Lily gritou ao mesmo tempo que eu:

\- THE SCRIPT! - olhamos um para o outro, chocados - O QUÊ?

Sirius e Marlene não economizaram na risada:

\- Acho que podemos considerar isso um empate. - Sirius comentou.

Lily ergueu uma sobrancelha. Pude ver suas bochechas se tornarem levemente avermelhadas. Ela parecia consideravelmente mais atraente assim.

Apesar de não conseguir controlar a minha surpresa, sorri de lado antes de perguntar:

\- Conhece essa música, Evans?

Ela corou ainda mais.

\- Uma das minhas preferidas, Potter.

Abri ainda mais o sorriso.

\- Então a gente devia ouvir. - sugeri, e ela retribuiu o sorriso, o que eu aceitei como um sim - Aumenta o volume, Pads.

Sirius fez o que pedi, e eu notei o olhar divertido que ocupava seu rosto e o de Marlene momentos antes de o vocalista começar a cantar na gravação.

Não pude evitar e o acompanhei, encarando a ruiva como se a estivesse desafiando a ser mais fã da música do que eu, ou algo assim::

\- I'm still alive, but I'm barely breathing.*

Inesperadamente, Lily cantou também, mesmo que baixinho:

\- Just prayed to a god that I don't believe in…

Mais que surpreso, segui a letra:

\- 'Cause I've got time, while she's got freedom.

\- Cause when the heart breaks, no it don't break even. - ela completou.

\- EBAAA! Show da Evans e do Potter! - Sirius provocou.

\- É bom vocês saberem que nenhum dos dois sabe cantar…. - Marlene comentou, arrancando risadas de nós dois, que entramos na brincadeira e fomos cantando a música, simplesmente porque não dava para parar.

\- Her best days will be some of my worst, she finally met a man that's gonna put her first. - foi como se ela estivesse retrucando, mostrando que a culpa era minha e se referindo a si mesma em terceira pessoa.

E foi aí que eu percebi. Aconteceu tudo muito naturalmente e tudo começou muito descontraído, mas de alguma forma, passamos a realmente dizer alguma coisa a cada verso que cantávamos. Como se estivéssemos finalmente tendo uma discussão sobre tudo que vínhamos acumulando desde os 15 anos. Ah, bem, muito dramatizado em algumas partes, mas tudo bem.

Não era uma música romântica, era uma música sobre mágoa, e era exatamente isso que havia entre nós. Era exatamente isso que o verde nos olhos dela refletiam, naquele instante.

Quando chegou o refrão, Sirius e Marlene reconheceram a música, e todos cantamos desafinadamente, com Padfoot prolongando as notas e gritando mais que todo mundo, até que chegou, de novo, uma parte que nenhum dos outros dois sabia:

\- They say bad things happen for a reason…

\- But no wise words gonna stop me bleeding. - ela cantou essa parte sozinha, como se quisesse me fazer entender alguma coisa.

-'Cause she's moved on, while I'm still grieving…

\- And when a heart breaks, no it don't break even.

Depois ela virou para a janela e continuou cantarolando com a música, mas isso deu a nossa "discussão" por acabada. Curti o resto da música e depois voltamos a jogar.

Em certo momento, tocou Bad Blood, da Taylor Swift (versão com o rap), que Sirius e Marlene pediram para ouvir toda, surpreendendo até a eles mesmos, o que depois levou a uma grande discussão entre os dois sobre qual era a melhor versão da música.

Mas, o tempo todo, aquela frase ecoava na minha cabeça:

"Quando o coração se parte, não é em partes iguais."

E eu percebi que todo o nosso passado importava de uma forma completamente diferente para cada um.

* * *

Conforme chegávamos mais perto da cidade, Marlene ficava mais atenta, e nós paramos de jogar para que Sirius pudesse lhe dar as instruções.

Aproveitei que eles estavam distraídos com aquilo para conversar com Lily, tentando quebrar o clima que havia se instalado entre nós dois depois daquela música, mais cedo. Ela estava virada para a janela, observando a paisagem e as mansões de inverno que começavam a aparecer. Por algum motivo, não consegui tirar os olhos dela. A forma como seu cabelo caía naturalmente, nem liso e nem cacheado, até a metade das suas costas, onde fazia leves ondas de um tom um pouco mais claro do que o resto. As pequenas sardas que cobriam seu nariz e suas bochechas. Não eram sardas, precisamente, mas minúsculos pontinhos que faziam com que sua pele clara não fosse completamente lisa. Os olhos impossivelmente verdes e expressivos, mas, de certa forma, desafiadores. Um observador atento saberia dizer exatamente o que Lily Evans estava pensando apenas ao prestar atenção nos milhares de tons de verde que seus olhos poderiam adquirir.

Sacudi a cabeça, tirando esses pensamentos dela para tentar sustentar uma conversa decente.

\- Então, Evans. - chamei, ela se virou, com um olhar questionador. Respirei fundo antes de continuar - Fã do The Script, é?

Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se decidisse se deveria ou não responder amigavelmente, e enfim, pareceu relaxar:

\- Não exatamente, Potter. A coisa é mais com a música do que com o artista, na verdade.

\- É, eu também. Na verdade, nem sei como conheço essa, mas é uma das minhas preferidas. Alguma banda pela qual você seja perdidamente apaixonada, de toda forma?

Ela sorriu e soltou o esboço de uma risada, corando um pouco:

\- Ah, você sabe. O de sempre… Ed Sheeran, Maroon 5… Nada excepcional.

\- Já ouviu alguma música de Bastille?

Ela pareceu surpresa, arregalou os olhos e demorou um pouco para falar:

\- Ahn… Já. Eu adoro a banda, pra ser sincera.

Abri um sorriso imenso diante disso.

\- Eu também. Qual a sua música preferida? Por mais que eu adore Flaws, tenho que admitir que já fui muito viciado em Laura Palmer.

Ela deu um sorrisinho:

\- Não, Flaws vence, com certeza.

Seguiu-se um silêncio meio estranho, e ela me encarou por um momento antes de me analisar de cima a baixo. Alguma coisa pareceu mudar em seus olhos, como se alguma percepção da realidade a tivesse atingido, e ela desviou o olhar antes de puxar o celular de dentro da bolsa e começar a mexer nele. Deixei-a terminar de ver alguns Snapchat's antes de tomar coragem para falar de novo, mas quando eu abri a boca, Marlene parou o carro e Sirius anunciou:

\- Chegamos, crianças! Vou chamar Mamãe Black. McKinnon, pare o carro ali na frente que o motorista vai pôr na garagem lá embaixo depois. Esperem aqui na frente. - com isso, ele saltou do carro, me dando tempo para olhar ao redor.

A casa dos Black era realmente uma mansão daquelas bem típicas. Eles eram assim mesmo, bem tradicionais, o que era um dos motivos pelos quais a minha família não se dava tão bem com a dele.

Marlene estacionou o carro bem na frente da casa e depois saiu, dizendo que iria pegar sua mala. Isso me deixou por milésimos de segundos sozinho com Lily no carro, e assim que ela colocou a mão na maçaneta, eu achei melhor aproveitar essa oportunidade.

\- Lily? - chamei.

Ela virou, parecendo se segurar para não me corrigir. Ignorei a cara azeda dela e continuei:

\- Sabe… Você podia me dar uma chance.

Ela pareceu incrédula.

\- Uma chance? Mesmo, Potter? Você está me dizendo que acha que eu não tenho razão para te tratar assim? Que eu estou agindo como nada mais que uma preconceituosa? Bem, então é melhor você fazer um esforcinho e se lembrar…. O QUE ACONTECEU DA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE EU RESOLVI "TE DAR UMA CHANCE", não é mesmo?

Com isso, ela revirou os olhos e saltou do carro espumando, com uma risadinha irônica e uma batida excepcional da porta.

* * *

\- Lily, querida, você não precisa fazer isso, você sabe! E nem você, James!

Era a Sra. McKinnon, tentando nos impedir de sair de casa.

Depois do almoço, que correu bem tranquilo, Lily tinha lembrado a Marlene que estava querendo fazer um doce tipicamente brasileiro que ela tinha visto no Instagram chamado brigadeiro. Segundo ela, era super fácil de fazer, mas nós precisávamos comprar leite condensado. Isso deu um pretexto para eu e Sirius entrarmos na história, já que ele era o único que conhecia a cidade, e sabia onde poderíamos encontrar.

Então, estávamos todos saindo para ir à um mercadinho que vendia produtos importados, em busca de leite condensado e achocolatado brasileiros.

Como se isso fosse fácil.

\- Eu realmente quero, tia, não precisa se preocupar… - Lily disse, enquanto entrávamos de novo no carro de Sirius para sairmos.

Não que eu não tivesse achado estranha essa vontade repentina de Lily fazer um doce exótico, mas esse é o tipo de coisa que você não questiona, só segue o fluxo.

O mercadinho era tão perto que seria muito mais prático ter ido andando.

Quando Lily perguntou por leite condensado a um vendedor, ele sorriu, como se já soubesse o que estávamos pensando em fazer.

\- Ah, por aqui. - ele indicou um corredor que era decorado com as cores verde e amarelo, e que parecia conter um monte de doces, frutas e mais um monte de coisa que eu nunca tinha visto - Se vocês não tiverem problema com preços, levem esse da lata branca, é melhor.

Com isso ele se afastou, nos deixando sozinhos com uma prateleira cheia de latas de leite condensado que nenhum de nós sabia como escolher.

E, para melhorar um pouquinho nossa situação: claro que havia mais de um tipo de lata branca.

Sirius estendeu a mão e pegou uma mais baixinha e gordinha com detalhes em azul:

\- Ahn… Alguém aqui fala português?

O ar foi preenchido por uma série de muxoxos e reviradas de olhos.

\- Claro que não, Padfoot. Por que alguém saberia?

Passamos um tempo em silêncio analisando as latas até que eu percebi uma coisa:

-Ah, espera, entendi! O cara disse "peguem a lata branca", mas apesar de todas serem brancas, só tem uma que é toda branca! - apontei para uma lata um pouco mais comprida, que tinha aquele negocinho para abrir igual a lata de refrigerante. **

Sirius pegou umas quatro latas e foi procurar um achocolatado decente.

-É melhor você estar certo, porque, se não, quem vai comer o doce ruim é você. - ele provocou.

Pegamos, então, uma lata grande vermelha de chocolate em pó e fomos pagar.

* * *

-Certo, e agora a gente faz o quê?

Estávamos todos na cozinha, encarando a lata de leite condensado e o chocolate, além da grande panela à nossa frente, em cima do fogão, e não sabíamos o que fazer.

-Ah, vocês são todos idiotas. - Lily falou, revirando os olhos e tomando a frente, abrindo uma das latas de leite condensado. Ou, pelo menos, tentando. Porém, tudo o que ela conseguiu foi fazer um furo por onde escorreu um monte do líquido branco-amarelado.

Tentando não rir, tomei a lata das mãos dela e abri com a maior facilidade. Ela revirou os olhos e murmurou algo como "exibido".

-Quem quer o resto na lata? -perguntei, depois de despejar o conteúdo na panela.

Marlene prontamente pegou e enfiou o dedo no recipiente de metal.

-Ei, eu quero! - Lily gritou, tentando roubar a lata das mãos da amiga, que as estendeu e saiu correndo pela cozinha com a ruiva atrás.

Não pude conter o riso, enquanto abria mais uma lata e deixava, propositalmente, um pouco de leite condensado dentro para comer com Padfoot.

Depois de um tempo, as meninas pararam de dar voltas pela cozinha e sentaram ao nosso lado, rindo e todas meladas de leite condensado.

-Tá, foco. - comecei a fazer o doce sozinho, até que Bellatrix, a prima nojentinha de Sirius, entrou na cozinha com uma cara de desprezo.

-Pediram pra avisar que vocês vão ficar no seu quarto, Regulus no dele, e as garotas no de hóspedes. - falou, dirigindo-se a Sirius, e depois saiu.

Todos caímos na gargalhada, até que Padfoot ficou rindo sozinho, e eu tive que perguntar:

-O que foi, Pads?

-É que…. É que… Hahaha… É que as meninas vão ter que dividir o quarto com ela! - Ele falou, começando a rir mais ainda, sendo acompanhado por mim, enquanto as meninas faziam uma cara de horror impagável.

Eu teria jogado uma parte do nosso recém feito brigadeiro nelas, só pra provocar, mas estava quente, então eu joguei água mesmo.

-Ah, você vai ver, Potter!- Lily gritou, e nós saímos correndo um atrás do outro, numa verdadeira guerra de água/sabão/doce, até que não aguentamos mais e paramos sentados no chão da cozinha, rindo, molhados o sujos, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Quando conseguimos nos recompor um pouco, reparamos que Sirius não estava mais lá.

-Onde…? - comecei, mas não tinha nem fôlego para completar a frase.

\- Ele fugiu no meio da briga, o covarde. - falou Marlene, com desgosto.

Lily encostou a cabeça no armário, com os olhos fechados e suspirou. Marlene a observou atentamente, até virar o olhar para mim, de uma forma intensa que eu não consegui decifrar.

-Bem, vou tirar essa roupa e lavar o rosto, espero vocês no quarto.

Ela levantou e Lily murmurou um "uhum", ainda de olhos fechados.

No silêncio que se seguiu, eu a observei. Sua expressão transmitia uma sensação de meditação, concentração no seu próprio interior. Mas não de uma forma calma, e sim, preocupada, analisando cautelosamente suas emoções. Eu achava impressionante como alguém conseguia fazer isso. Eu não era uma pessoa introvertida, estava sempre em contato com o exterior, pensando no caos do mundo, e não de mim mesmo.

Levantei, despejei o brigadeiro numa tigela e peguei duas colheres, sentando ao lado dela com a panela para raspar.

-Acho que a gente devia honrar nosso trabalho e pelo menos provar. - falei, e ela abriu os olhos, pegando uma colher, em silêncio.

Passamos um bom tempo assim, comendo brigadeiro e evitando encostar as colheres dentro da panela.

-Uma libra por seus pensamentos. - falei.

Ela me encarou com aqueles olhos verdes cintilantes, sem esboçar nenhum sorriso.

-Ficou bom. - ela disse, basicamente ignorando meu comentário.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e ela levantou para pegar a tigela com o doce de verdade.

-Tenho certeza de que não era sobre o sabor do brigadeiro que você estava pensando. - insisti.

\- Tem razão.

\- Então me diga o que era.

\- Sem chance.

Desviei o olhar, sem poder culpá-la pela forma como me tratava.

Em momentos como esse eu me sentia ainda mais arrependido pelo que tinha feito há quase 3 anos. Eu sabia que mereci o desfecho da história, mas estaria mentindo se dissesse que aquilo tudo não me magoou, de certa forma. Pode ter parecido apenas uma brincadeira na época, mas no fundo eu sabia que gostava dela mais do que podia admitir, e mais do que queria. A verdade é que eu enganei a mim mesmo com toda aquela história de popularidade, e só percebi realmente a falta que ela faria depois que toda e qualquer oportunidade foi eliminada. Não poder tê-la, apenas me fez querer ainda mais. E, por mais que eu tivesse aprendido a conviver com esse sentimento, tinha que admitir que eu ainda estava longe de superar isso.

-Sabe, eu mudei muito. - falei, sabendo que não havia "forma suave" de abordar o assunto.

Ela saboreou mais uma colher de brigadeiro antes de falar.

-Todos nós. - Lily fez uma pausa, ajeitando-se melhor no chão. - Isso não significa que esquecemos tudo o que aconteceu no passado.

\- Isso não significa que não devíamos falar sobre isso. - retruquei.

Ela me encarou de novo, séria e pensativa. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam me deixando cada vez mais nervosos. Eu daria tudo para saber o que se passava na cabeça dela.

-Dois minutos. - Lily afirmou, ainda sem tirar os olhos de mim ou alterar a expressão. Franzi as sobrancelhas. - Você tem dois minutos pra falar o que quiser, sem interrupções, e eu prometo ouvir. Mas não prometo responder.

Fiquei boquiaberto, sem saber o que fazer. Como eu ia saber a coisa certa a se dizer assim, num flash?

-Já se passaram 10 segundos. - ela disse.

Respirei fundo, e decidi que falaria o que me viesse à cabeça.

-Eu fui um idiota. - comecei, olhando para o chão, porque não tinha coragem de olhar para ela - Quer dizer, ainda sou, na verdade, mas a diferença é que agora eu pelo menos reconheço isso. E eu sei que não há pedidos de desculpa suficientes para reparar o que eu fiz, eu sei. Escuta, eu nem sei porque tô falando isso, você tem toda a razão. Em me odiar, eu digo. E, acredite, tem dias que eu me odeio, talvez até mais. Simplesmente porque não consigo acreditar que aquele babaca de 15 anos era eu mesmo. Quer dizer, se eu pudesse voltar no tempo e me dar um soco muito forte na cara, eu me daria. Só por pensar aquilo, eu digo. E depois me daria uma surra maior ainda por fazer aquilo com você. Sei que quase não te conheço, mas tenho certeza de que você é uma garota incrível, Lily. Nunca se perguntou porque eu não me afasto, simplesmente? Eu devia, porque, sinceramente, não mereço nada de você. Mas eu não consigo. Arrependo-me todo dia, tenho muita raiva daqueles momentos, de mim mesmo. Poderíamos simplesmente fingir que o outro não existe. Mas eu entendo que você me odeia demais para que eu "não exista", e você está certa. Por isso eu sinto como se eu tivesse o dever de te deixar me odiar, e até mesmo fazê-la me odiar cada vez mais. Dói saber disso. Mas eu mereço muito pior. Só quero que você saiba, Lily, que eu não sou mais aquele cara que mentiu para você e para si mesmo. Não espero que você me perdoe, assim como sei que não vou conseguir simplesmente te deixar em paz. Acredite, não esqueci do que aconteceu, nem pretendo esquecer. Nada pode compensar o que fiz com você. Só quero que você saiba que eu sei. Sei que fui, e talvez ainda seja, um grande idiota. E não só já entendi a mensagem, como também já a conheço há muito tempo: "Quando o coração se parte, não é em partes iguais."

Puxei o canto direito do lábio para cima, num sorrisinho meio de desculpas, levantei e coloquei a minha colher na pia.

Na cozinha, ficou uma Lily Evans boquiaberta e pensativa, que eu só precisei olhar uma vez para absorver a expressão.

* * *

* Só pra eu traduzir os trechos da música, OK? Acho importante, mas achei melhor colocar só aqui no final. Ah, e por falar nisso, a música é Breakeven, de The Script, se quiserem saber e/ou escutar, é muito boa! Enfim, a tradução (apenas dos trechos que eu usei - J para James e L para Lily)

J- Eu ainda estou vivo, mas quase não respiro.

L- Rezei para um deus em qual não acredito.

J- Porque eu tenho tempo e ela tem liberdade.

L- Porque quando o coração se parte, não é em partes iguais.

J- Os melhores dias dela são os meus piores.

L- "Ela" finalmente encontrou um homem que a dará importância.

J- Enquanto eu estou acordado, ela acha fácil dormir.

L- Porque quando o coração se parte...

J- Não é em partes iguais.

J- Dizem que coisas ruins acontecem por um motivo...

L- Mas palavras sábias não me impedem de sangrar.

J- Porque ela seguiu em frente, enquanto eu ainda estou sofrendo.

L- Porque quando o coração se parte, não é em partes iguais.

** Pra quem ainda não percebeu, era pra ser o Leite Moça, da Nestlê.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, amoresss, o que acharam? Mais uma vez, desculpa pela demora, espero que tenham gostado!  
**

 **Ah, como pedido de desculpas, entre amanhã e segunda eu vou postar o capítulo 7 que, já avisando, é um bônus e uma surpresinha pra vocês!**

 **Enfim, espero que vcs voltem pra história, como eu!**

 **Beijoss, até a próxima,**

 **Gabi.**


	7. Chapter 7- She Looks So Perfect

**N/A: Oláa, pessoas! Tô aqui, tô aqui. Primeiramente, QUEM JÁ VIUUU ANIMAIS FANTÁSTICOS? Ai meu Deus, é maravilhoso, eu chorei tanto!**

 **Mas, o importante, tô aqui com o capítulo 7. Deixando claro que ele é só um bônus, OK? Menos de 1000 palavras, na verdade é só uma cena que eu imaginei e quis _muito_ compartilhar com vocês! Por isso que é no POV de Sirius :o Espero que gostem!**

 **Guest (Mary): Sorry não responder no último, mas achei que não precisava, sei lá. kkkkkk você é fantástica. Obrigadinha. Te amo, more.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 (bônus)- She Looks So Perfect (5SoS)**

 **Sirius**

Sabem aquela vontade extrema de poder fingir que nada aconteceu?

Pois é, eu nunca tinha sentido isso. A explicação para isso é bem fácil, queridos. Tudo se resume ao simples fato de eu ser Sirius Black. Sim, _o_ Sirius Black.

Então, é, não é como se eu quisesse desfazer uma parte da minha vida ou algo do tipo. De uma forma simplificada é basicamente assim: mesmo naqueles momentos em que minha vida é uma merda, pelo menos é uma merda estilosa.

Tipo agora, por exemplo. Fui obrigado a estar nessa casa com esse bando de gente bem insuportável. Porém, enquanto aquele idiota do meu melhor amigo, a McKinnon e a Evans estão lá embaixo se estapeando e se molhando, eu estou aqui em cima, tranquilamente jogando aquele joguinho da cobrinha porque meu celular não tem nada melhor.

Entendem? Uma merda estilosa.

Olhei para as malas das meninas encostadas na parede e pensei em descer para avisá-las que estavam lá. Alguém provavelmente tinha colocado no meu quarto por engano. Mas aí eu lembrei que estava muito longe e o meu jogo da cobrinha estava mais interessante resolvi esperar para avisar quando elas perguntassem.

Eu já estava com a cobrinha gigante e quase me matando pra fazê-la sobreviver quando a porta se abriu de supetão e uma Marlene muito distraída entrou no quarto.

Ela não pareceu perceber a minha presença. Eu não podia culpá-la, tinha um beliche de três partes, com cama, "sofá" e escrivaninha, e eu estava deitado em cima, de forma que era quase impossível que ela me visse dali.

Eu podia fingir que não deu tempo de me pronunciar antes de ela fazer qualquer coisa e tal, mas aí não teria graça. A verdade é que eu realmente fiquei bem caladinho, só esperando para ver o que acontecia.

Não me culpem por ser uma cara curioso.

Ela deu uma olhada rápida ao redor e franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas, como se achasse estranho que ali fosse o "quarto de hóspedes", mas deu de ombros e, simplesmente, sem mais nem menos, tirou o suéter que estava vestindo.

Calma garotos, não se empolguem, e calma, garotas, não se desesperem, ela estava usando uma blusa por baixo.

Então, ela procurou tranquilamente por sua sacola e foi até a mesma, procurando alguma coisa. Depois de puxar alguma outra roupa lá de dentro, resolveu continuar o show de _strip tease_ que tinha resolvido me oferecer hoje.

Eu _juro_ a vocês, sério mesmo, prometo por tudo o que é mais sagrado, que eu ia anunciar minha presença no momento em que ela começou a tirar a blusa.

Mas CA-RAM-BA. Não deu. Minha voz ficou presa na minha garganta. Eu entrei em colapso. E Sirius Black _nunca_ entra em colapso.

Mas consegui me acordar rapidamente, voltei os olhos para o celular e tentei colocar uma expressão de indiferença no rosto.

-Acho melhor você parar por aí, McKinnon, a não ser que esteja pensando em-

Fui interrompido por um grito agudo da morena à minha frente, que virou os olhos para mim imediatamente, vestindo-se de novo o mais rápido possível.

Nota: acho importante ressaltar que toda a cena agora descrita aconteceu em poucos segundos, e minha consciência conseguiu fazer minha boca falar antes que Marlene realmente tirasse toda a blusa. Infelizmente.

Sua expressão passou de susto para incompreensão para nojo para ódio em menos de um segundo. Mas quando ela falou, ficou claro que o sentimento que prevaleceu no final foi raiva mesmo.

-BLACK? O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA? EU DEVIA PEGAR UMA FACA E TE MATAR AGORA MESMO EU SIMPLESMENTE _NÃO ACREDITO_ QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO!

Eu queria aceitar a culpa e tudo o mais, mas simplesmente _não dá_ pra não discutir com Marlene.

-Ah, então agora a culpa é minha se eu estou aqui tranquilamente no meu quarto e você entra que nem uma maluca e começa a tirar a roupa?

\- A CULPA É SUA DE TER FICADO AÍ CALADO SEM FALAR NADA!

\- EU FALEI QUANDO VI QUE VOCÊ JÁ ESTAVA FAZENDO _STRIP TEASE_!

-AH, CALA A BOCA! - nós dois gritamos ao mesmo tempo.

Ela bufou e pegou a sacola, abrindo a porta do quarto.

-Avise à sua prima nojenta que ou ela é péssima em dar instruções ou ela é uma idiota. - ela falou, ainda fumegando - Eu vou avisar à Lily pra ela ter cuidado com o tarado aqui dentro quando vier pegar as coisas dela.

Com isso, ela saiu do quarto, murmurando ainda um "você é um idiota" antes de bater a porta.

Depois que ela saiu, eu passei mais meia hora olhando para a porta com um sorrisinho idiota, até que uma voz sem noção na minha mente teve a ousadia de comentar como a McKinnon era atraente quando gritava comigo ou fazia _strip tease_.

E foi me batendo com um travesseiro por causa disso que eu senti pela primeira vez uma vontade extrema de poder descer as escadas e fingir que nada tinha acontecido.

 _Droga_ , McKinnon.

* * *

 **N/A: E aí, gostaram? Como eu disse, só uma cenazinha extra pra alegrar a história kkkk! Não sei se vou fazer outros POVs Sirius... Tipo, isso não significa nem que não, nem que sim, mas não é a ideia principal da história, não. Por enquanto vou manter Lily/James...**

 **Enfim, queria saber o que vocês tão achando!**

 **Vou tentar vir com o capítulo 8 ainda essa semana.**

 **Mandem reviews!**

 **Beijos,**

 **Gabi.**


End file.
